La Última Noche
by Caroline McManaman
Summary: Tres años después de haber terminado su relación Kurt y Blaine se encuentran en Londres y una sola noche quizás haga cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Basado en la sinopsis de la película "La Última Noche".
1. Chapter 1

AN: Este es mi intento por tratar de hacer una historia con Kurt y Blaine. Me inspiré en la sinopsis de una película que todavía (por lo menos en América Latina hasta donde sé) no se ha estrenado, se llama The last night (La última noche) y de ahí el título del fic. Como les digo no la he visto y no sé ni cómo termina, ni cómo empieza, pero el argumento central de este fic se basa en la sinopsis que leí.

También quiero agregar que sé que no he terminado una de mis historias, no sé cuando lo haga, pero la idea de hacer un Kurt/Blaine me estaba rondando la cabeza desde hace mucho y finalmente comencé a escribirlo. Tiene un poco el formato parecido de Mr. Brightside para quienes leyeron esa historia y quizás vean algunas semejanzas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Fox y Ryan Murphy.

**Capítulo 1. Nothing last forever**

_Everyday  
>With every worthless word we get more far away<br>The distance between us makes it so hard to stay  
>But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe<br>It hurts but it may be the only way_

Nothing last forever. Maroon 5

* * *

><p>- ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! – llamó una y otra vez un excitado Kurt Hummel mientras recorría el pequeño pasillo del apartamento que compartían en la ciudad de Nueva York sin obtener ninguna respuesta.<p>

Llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto y todo lo encontró en perfecto orden, probablemente su antigua rival del Glee Club y ahora amiga, con la que compartía un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento en la ciudad que nunca duerme, se encontraba presentando algún casting en alguno de los teatros de la ciudad ya que era demasiado tarde para que estuviera en la academia donde estudiaba canto y actuación.

Se calmó un poco y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un vaso de agua y no se lo pensó dos veces en agarrar su teléfono y llamar a su padre para contarle las buenas noticias, ya que Rachel no estaba, su padre era la opción más inmediata, o pensándolo bien tuvo que haber sido la primera, pero en el camino a casa todavía no acababa de salir de su estupor y emoción. Había sido seleccionado para realizar una pasantía de un mes en el taller de Alexander McQueen en Londres y partía en dos semanas.

A pesar de la creencia popular y de todos los signos que dio estando en secundaria Kurt Hummel no se postuló para la Academia de Artes Musicales y Escénicas de Nueva York. Hizo creer a todo el mundo que sí lo había hecho. A su padre, su madrastra, hermanastro, amigos y hasta su novio de aquel entonces Blaine Anderson, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera se había molestado en llenar la aplicación, primero por aquel fiasco que tanto Rachel como él se llevaron en aquella audición en su año senior para esa misma escuela y segundo porque su novio era un año menor que él y por muy estúpido que sonase ahora, y muy romántico en aquel entonces, el plan era esperar por él y venirse los dos a Nueva York para comenzar una vida juntos.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Kurt esperó por él. En el ínterin le hizo creer a todo el mundo que lo habían rechazado de la Academia de Artes de Nueva York por lo que tenía que empezar a postularse a otras escuelas. Esa vez sí lo hizo, pero así como a esa, se postuló a muchas otras entre esas a Parsons, la escuela más importante de diseño de modas en Estados Unidos y quedó.

Blaine por su parte quería estudiar música y una vez aceptado en un buen instituto en la misma ciudad que la nueva escuela de su novio los dos hicieron las maletas y llegaron a Nueva York donde una Rachel Berry los recibió más que dispuesta. Tenían 19 y 18 años respectivamente y muchos sueños por delante.

Pero al parecer, como muchas veces, los sueños, sueños son, y para poder alcanzarlos es necesario hacer muchos sacrificios y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo Blaine.

Luego de tomarse el vaso de agua y lavarlo inmediatamente se tranquilizó un poco. Las últimas horas habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones. Al llegar al instituto sus compañeros lo habían recibido con una torta de cumpleaños celebrando así sus 25 años a pesar de que los había cumplido hace dos días, luego había tenido una intensa clase de patrones y al finalizar las horas académicas le habían informado que había sido seleccionado para la pasantía de un mes en tierras inglesas.

Se recostó en uno de los sofás de la sala y encendió la televisión, pero no pudo llegar a dejar ningún canal con algún programa que le atrajera cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

- Kurt ¿estás aquí? – Fue lo primero que dijo una sonriente Rachel Berry al entrar al apartamento - Mira lo que conseguí abajo y te traje – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a un joven de cabellos marrones y piel ligeramente bronceada.

- ¿Alex? – Preguntó extrañado Kurt cuando vio quien estaba detrás de Rachel.

- Hey – dijo tímidamente el hombre – quería darte una sorpresa y tocar la puerta, pero Rachel me descubrió abajo y me arrastró hasta aquí.

El ojiazul se paró de su asiento se acercó a Alex y se abalanzó hacia él, los dos se fundieron en un largo abrazo para luego darse un corto beso en los labios.

- ¿Cuándo llegastes? – Le preguntó a Alex, para seguidamente dirigirse a Rachel quien ya había cerrado la puerta y colocaba su abrigo en el perchero - ¿Rachel tu sabías? ¡Oh por Dios! Pensé que llegabas la semana que viene – dijo viendo a Alex - y estaba tan angustiado de no poder verte antes, porque no es lo mismo llamar por teléfono que decir las cosas frente a frente, aunque no te asustes no es nada malo, en realidad es algo muy bueno – dijo haciendo una pausa por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar.

Alex lo miró con curiosidad con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas abiertos de par en par y Rachel hacia lo mismo mientras buscaba sentarse en uno de los asientos de la sala.

Kurt respiró hondo y miró tanto a Alex y Rachel como si guardara un gran secreto rodeando de misterio la noticia que se moría por decirles.

- He sido – dijo haciendo una pausa – elegido para realizar – volvió a hacer otra pausa – una pasantía durante un mes en…

Alex y Rachel estaban que se salían de los asientos en donde estaban sentados expectantes a que Kurt terminara de decir lo que tenía que anunciar.

- En…el ¡taller de Alexander McQueen en Londres!

Tanto Alex como Rachel se pararon y abrazaron a Kurt.

- ¡Oh Kurt por Dios! ¡Que emoción! – exclamó Rachel.

- ¡Bien hecho! – le dijo Alex mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

- Esto tenemos que celebrarlo ¿Qué les parece si salimos a brindar por tan buena noticia?- preguntó Rachel.

- Me parece una buena idea – dijo Kurt y Alex asintió con la cabeza.

- Eso sí, por favor déjenme darme un baño, arreglarme un poco y salimos, estoy muerta, entre las clases y las audiciones no valgo nada, pero esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo Rachel antes de salir caminando a su cuarto.

- hey you – Dijo Alex mientras se inclinaba hacia Kurt y capturaba sus labios en un dulce beso que fue inmediatamente devuelto con la misma dulzura.

- Alex – dijo Kurt – me enteré hoy y por una parte es bueno que hayas llegado para decírtelo, no quería que te enteraras por teléfono, pero por otra me siento mal de que tú llegando yo dentro de poco me vaya y volvamos nuevamente a estar separados.

- No tienes nada de que disculparte – dijo el hombre del cabello marrón mientras le acariciaba una mejilla a Kurt- Es una buena oportunidad quizás hasta te contraten y quien sabe si algún día llegues a hacer el diseñador principal de esa casa de modas.

- Gracias – dijo Kurt dándole un casto beso en los labios - Sería maravilloso un contrato, pero por ahora me conformo con la pasantía.

- Además quien se tiene que disculpar soy yo, solamente en este mes me han mandado de viaje dos veces y sé que no hemos estado suficiente tiempo juntos quisiera compensártelo de alguna manera.

- Solo el hecho de que estés aquí hoy es suficiente – le aseguró su novio.

Mientras esperaban a Rachel, Alex comenzó a contarle a Kurt cómo le había ido en este último viaje de negocios.

Alex Mitchel trabajaba en una multinacional como ingeniero de sistemas y por lo menos una vez al mes lo mandaban a supervisar algunos equipos en las sedes que la empresa tenía alrededor del mundo. Para Kurt esto no era problema desde que lo conoció había sido así. Se conocieron gracias a una amiga mutua de Parsons en una fiesta de cumpleaños hace poco más de un año. No fue amor a primera vista y pasaron varios meses antes de salir oficialmente en una cita y luego en convertirse en novios.

Estaban conversando animadamente cuando de repente de la televisión unas notas musicales comenzaron a sonar y una voz muy familiar se escuchó.

Kurt dejó de escuchar y mirar bruscamente a Alex e inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en el televisor plasma que Rachel y él tenían en la sala. Su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla y no porque fuera la primera vez que viera a ese rostro en la televisión, sino por la letra de la canción que el hombre con su cabello lleno de rizos cantaba.

"_The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat"<em>

Blaine siempre decía que sus labios y su piel le sabían a miel.

"_I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes  
>We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies"<em>

Blaine también decía que veía el sol alzarse en sus ojos.

Sí, Blaine Anderson era un famoso cantante y su nuevo sencillo era una canción que hablaba sobre Kurt.

* * *

><p>AN: La canción que supuestamente escribió Blaine es <em>Hummingbird heartbeat<em> de Katy Perry. _  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo****2.****With****or****Without****you**

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

With or Without you. U2

* * *

><p>Blaine. Lindo y perfecto Blaine. El chico que con su sonrisa y sus ojos, que expresaban más que sus palabras, había irrumpido como un tsunami en la vida de Kurt Hummel justo en el momento que éste más lo necesitaba y a pesar de que se había ido, la verdad era que nunca había abandonado su corazón, y cada aparición en la televisión o revistas solo hacia confirmarlo más y más.<p>

Tres años habían pasado desde que se separaron y en ese tiempo el ascenso de Blaine en el mundo musical había sido casi parecido al de un cohete.

Aunque había aprendido a lidiar con la fama de Blaine, para Kurt era agobiante muchas veces encontrar en cualquier puesto de revista varias de estas con la foto de Blaine en la portada, así como encender la radio y escuchar su voz entonando la última canción de moda, o prender la televisión y ver su imagen en un video, entrevista o alguna noticia de la farándula. Poco a poco aprendió a sobrellevar esas apariciones y muchas veces hasta se felicitaba el mismo por eso, pero lo que nunca se le ocurrió es que Blaine podía escribir una canción sobre ellos. Sobre él. Y mentiría si dijera que el corazón no se le arrugó, que no sintió mariposas en el estómago y que no se sintió como la primera vez que se vieron, aquella donde él había ido espiar a Dalton y Blaine había cantado _Teenage Dream_. Y se odió por eso, no podía creer que luego de tres años en el que no se habían visto ni una vez frente a frente Blaine podía seguir haciéndole sentir miles de cosas que creía ya no volvería a sentir jamás o por lo menos no con la misma intensidad.

- Estoy lista chicos – anunció Rachel alisándose la falda de su vestido

- Kurt – llamó Alex a su novio que estaba hipnotizado viendo la televisión.

Rachel observó lo que veía Kurt. Se fijó que era Blaine quien estaba en la televisión, había terminado de cantar y estaba siendo entrevistado por el animador del programa.

- Un momento Alex – dijo Rachel sentándose del otro lado de Kurt y viendo la televisión.

- Sí, definitivamente es una de las canciones más personales que he escrito. Hace mucho tiempo que la tenía escrita, pero no había querido lanzarla ya que prácticamente volqué todos mis sentimientos y emociones en ella. La sigo considerando demasiada personal, pero mis productores me convencieron de que era muy buena y que merecía ver la luz – concluyó Blaine mirando al animador.

- Y menos mal que lo hicieron Blaine ha sido un éxito en los charts y has roto récords de ventas con ese sencillo – dijo el animador – pero ahora la pregunta que todos quieren saber ¿Quién es el afortunado que te hace sentir que el corazón te lata a mil por segundos como el de los pájaros?

Tanto Rachel y Kurt vieron la tímida sonrisa que Blaine hacía cada vez que le daba pena algo.

- Un antiguo novio – fue la escueta respuesta.

- y ¿todavía sientes algo por tu ex? – preguntó el animador.

Imperceptiblemente e inconscientemente Kurt agarró la mano de Rachel.

- Sí – respondió sin titubear – El primer amor es algo que nunca se olvida y yo nunca podré olvidarlo. Creo que el primer amor siempre se roba un pedacito del corazón de uno y se queda ahí por siempre.

Kurt rápidamente se secó una solitaria lágrima que caía por una de sus mejillas.

- Oh Blaine no es de extrañar que con esas respuestas tanto los hombres como las mujeres suspiren por ti – dijo el animador – y la pregunta que todos quieren saber ¿estás saliendo en estos momentos con alguien?

- No, en estos momentos no estoy saliendo con nadie. Estoy enfocado en mi música y haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

- Gracias Blaine por compartir estos momentos con nosotros. No se olviden amigos el nuevo cd de Blaine ya está a la venta y en él encontrarán su éxito _Hummingbird H__eartbeat. _No se vayan que en el próximo segmento vienen los chicos de Coldplay también con su última producción discográfica, manténganse en sintonía.

- ¿Kurt te pasa algo? – le preguntó un poco alarmado Alex ya que si Kurt era muy blanco ahora estaba casi transparente de lo pálido.

- ¡No! – Dijo de una forma demasiado entusiasta – tenemos que ir a celebrar mi pasantía y creo que ya vamos tarde así que vamos, vamos – apuró a Rachel y Alex que todavía estaban sentados y se miraban el uno al otro.

Alex agarró su chaqueta y abrió la puerta mientras Rachel y Kurt se quedaban rezagados en la sala.

- Kurt ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó un poco preocupada Rachel.

- ¡Mejor que nunca! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y salió detrás de Alex.

Rachel podía ser egoísta y egocéntrica, pero era muy buena amiga y llevaba años conociendo a Kurt, quien era muy parecido a ella, como para saber cuando estaba bien o mal y obviamente no estaba bien.

* * *

><p>La noche era joven y Nueva York era conocida por ser la ciudad que nunca duerme. Los tres caminaron por la quinta avenida y todavía, luego de vivir cinco años en la ciudad, Kurt y Rachel se asombraban de las luces, el bullicio y la gente. Primero cenaron en un restaurante asiático y luego se dirigieron a una discoteca.<p>

Las luces, la gente y el sonido abrumaban, consiguieron una pequeña mesa enfrente de una de las barras y se turnaban para bailar con Rachel quien desde hace dos meses se mantenía soltera ya que había terminado una relación de un año con un compañero de clases.

Kurt era alegría y risas, estaba un poco más que alegre debido a los tragos que se había tomado.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Alex mientras bailaban en la pista.

- Sí ¡nunca he estado mejor!

Kurt se odió por la respuesta. Era mentira, la verdad es que nunca en su vida había estado tan descolocado como ese día. No sabía por qué la incomodidad y la aprehensión en el corazón. Blaine era un tema superado en su vida. No era la primera vez que lo veía en la televisión y mucho menos que escuchaba su música. Quizás eran los recuerdos que la letra de esa canción había despertado en él, los cuales creyó olvidados y cerrados y en un lugar muy apartado de su mente y corazón o la respuesta que había dado Blaine con respecto al primer amor, la cual se había clavado en el corazón de Kurt.

No, la verdad era que no estaba bien, miles de recuerdos pasaban como una película por su mente y uno tras otro dolían cada vez más y más.

Paró de bailar y miró a Alex, luego a su alrededor, se sintió asfixiado.

- Voy un momento afuera, ya regreso - Le dijo a Alex.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te acompaño? – Le preguntó Alex preocupado.

- No, Alex, lo siento, es sólo que necesito un poco de aire y estar solo – por favor…

Alex sólo asintió y vio como Kurt se alejaba hasta pasar por la puerta.

En la calle respiró varias veces y observó a su alrededor, se colocó las manos en las rodillas y volvió a pararse. Se sintió mal y no por él y sus sentimientos, sino por Alex, el dulce chico de cabellos marrones que poco a poco se había instalado en su corazón y que con mucha paciencia y determinación estaba haciendo que algo muy parecido al amor creciera en su corazón.

Se tranquilizó un poco y se dijo para sus adentros que estaba exagerando, que estaba colocando demasiado drama en un par de líneas con una linda melodía. Pero ¿alguien podría culparlo? No era su culpa que cada vez que veía a Blaine el corazón le dolía y que aunque había rehecho su vida no podía evitar sentir un poquito de tristeza y nostalgia cada vez que recordaba unos rizos negros y unos ojos color verde-avellana.

Cuando regresó al local vio que Alex y Rachel estaban sentados juntos hablando en la mesa. Sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Rachel antes de que Alex abriera la boca.

- Sí, necesitaba un poco de aire, nada más – dijo sentándose con ellos y pidiendo un trago.

Alex pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, mientras Rachel lo miró de una forma extraña, como si ella supiera algo que nadie más sabía.

La velada terminó sin más imprevistos. Bailaron, tomaron y se divirtieron. Al finalizar y cuando lo más lógico era que Kurt se fuera para la casa de Alex o viceversa, debido a que acababa de llegar de viaje, el soprano prefirió mejor irse para su casa. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de inventar una excusa creíble para no pasar la noche con Alex. Le dijo que quería estar solo, que lo perdonara, pero que hoy no era muy buena compañía, por supuesto que Alex lo miró dolido, pero no dijo nada, tanto Kurt como él sabían que lo hablarían más tarde.

* * *

><p>Fue el primero en entrar al apartamento y se dirigió a su cuarto sin ni siquiera decirle las buenas noches a Rachel. Entró a su habitación se cambió la ropa y se tiró a la cama sin haberse limpiado e hidratado la cara, así estaría, pensó.<p>

¡Jesus! ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No podía sacarse a Blaine de la cabeza ¿de cuando a acá este bulto de nostalgia y melancolía? Habían pasado tres años, el tiempo suficiente como para olvidar, tenía un novio maravilloso que lo aceptaba como era y lo apoyaba en todos sus proyectos igual que en su tiempo lo hizo Blaine.

Pero lo cierto es que ver y escuchar a Blaine cantando acerca de él le hizo disparar miles de sentimientos que pensó ya no existían. Porque si bien era cierto que el ex warble había dejado una huella imborrable en él, que siempre iba a tener un lugar privilegiado en su corazón por ser su primer todo y que sentía un inmenso cariño por él, por todo lo vivido juntos, también era cierto que lo había superado (o eso pensó) y que como cualquier persona estaba listo para amar y dejar ser amado por otra, porque así eran las relaciones en la vida. Tu primer amor no será para siempre, dejan un recuerdo imborrable, pero el que es, esa persona con la que compartirás el resto de tu vida está en algún lugar y pasarán uno, dos, tres o varias relaciones para dar con ella. Así era la vida, eso era lo que Kurt creía, había sido muy ingenuo, al igual que Blaine, el creer que el primer amor dura para siempre. Sabía que en algunos casos pasaba, pero eso era uno en un millón y estaba seguro, es más lo había confirmado, que ni él, ni Blaine, eran los uno en un millón.

_Manos bronceadas que trataban de abarcar y tocar todo lo que les fuera posible. Besos que se sentían en los muslos, el abdomen, el cuello. Las sabanas arrugadas se le pegaban a la espalda y por primera vez en la vida no le importaba. Olor a sudor, al perfume amederado de Blaine, al suyo, "te amo" dicho varias veces en pequeños susurros, respiraciones agitadas, un poco de dolor y luego un descomunal e intenso placer._

_Su piel blanca como la porcelana contrastaba alarmantemente con la bronceada piel de Blaine y a Kurt nunca le había parecido más bello ese contraste. Las miradas expresaban todo lo que llevaban dentro del corazón y que debido a la emoción eran incapaces de pronunciar. El color verde-avellana se fundió con el azul y en su vida Kurt nunca estuvo más seguro de estar en un lugar y en ese momento acompañado del hermoso hombre que estaba a su lado._

_Luego de haber hecho el amor. Kurt y Blaine yacían en la cama, enredados en las sabanas, con las piernas enrrededas, acostados de perfil, viéndose el uno al otro, con una estupida pero tierna sonrisa en los labios._

_- Te amo – dijo Blaine acariciando una mejilla de Kurt y deslizando su mano por su cuello, su hombro, su costado, hasta llegar a su cadera y viéndolo con esos ojos que expresaban miles de cosas a la vez._

_Las emociones lo sobrepasaban de tal manera que Kurt no podía pronunciar palabra y besó intensamente a Blaine diciéndole con ese beso cuanto lo amaba y Blaine lo entendió._

_- Tu piel sabe a miel – dijo Blaine viendo como su mano acariciaba de vuelta el camino que antes había trazado – y es dulce, muy dulce._

_- ¿A miel Blaine? – preguntó incrédulo._

_- No me canso, y no me cansaría nunca de ella. Me mueves de tal manera Kurt que a veces tengo miedo de perderte._

_- Nunca – dijo apresuradamente Kurt acercándose más a Blaine, rozándole casi la nariz y tomándole una mano – Estás atascado conmigo para siempre._

_Blaine sonrió con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba cualquier habitación donde estuviera._

_- Para siempre – repitió._

_- Para siempre – Le contestó Kurt cortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos y besándose con pasión._

"Para siempre". Dulce ironía, el "para siempre" de ellos había durado solo dos años y Kurt no podía evitar que una punzada de dolor se instalara en su corazón cada vez que se acordaba de aquel fatídico día en que todo comenzó a desmoronarse y que luego de varias semanas Blaine y él le habían dado la última estocada a su relación.

_- ¡No vas a creer lo que me paso! – Dijo emocionado Blaine ante todo saludo al llegar al apartamento - ¿Ya llegó Rachel?_

_Kurt se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena._

_- No, no ha llegado – dijo limpiándose las manos con un trapo de cocina para recibir a Blaine._

_- Huele delicioso ¿qué estás preparando? – preguntó el pelinegro dándole un rápido beso a Kurt en los labios._

_- Un Carpaccio de salmón con ensalada de queso brie, miel y almendras – dijo Kurt mientras Blaine lo miraba con aquellos ojos de adoración que lo dejaban sin palabras._

_- ¿A qué no sabes lo que me sucedió hoy?_

_- Si no me cuentas no lo puedo saber, pero supongo que tiene que ser algo muy bueno por la sonrisa y la emoción que traes._

_- Un ejecutivo de EMI se me acercó y me propuso grabar un demo para sus superiores, si les gusto me firman para grabar un disco – dijo apresuradamente Blaine sin ni siquiera respirar._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kurt mitad incrédulo, mitad emocionado._

_- Estaba tocando en Grapes and Coffee, sabes el local este donde tocó los sábados, fui hoy porque me pidieron que cubriera a Peter quien toca los jueves- Kurt asintió con la cabeza – terminé mi set y así como en una película, cuando ya estaba en la barra tomándome un refresco se me acercó este hombre, Robert Shum, me dijo que se llama y me dio su tarjeta, toma – se la acercó a Kurt para que la viera – y me preguntó si estaba interesado, al principio por supuesto no le creí, pero luego me da su tarjeta, veo que es de EMI Records y le comienzo a creer, me dijo que fuera mañana para una prueba y que si todo sale bien, me firmarán para producirme un álbum ¿Qué te parece? – terminó por decir Blaine expectante._

_- ¡oh por Dios Blaine! ¡oh por Dios!_

_Kurt se abalanzó a Blaine y se fundieron en un abrazo._

Había estado muy emocionado por él, pensaba que si Dios existía éste había sido testigo de que de verdad había estado feliz por él. Era lo que Blaine quería, lo que soñaba y no podía estar más que feliz por él, pero si hubiera sabido que ese era el principio del fin no creía que se hubiera emocionado de la misma manera.

No podía conciliar el sueño. Los recuerdos se le acumulaban en la cabeza y venían uno tras otro como ráfagas.

_- Por favor Kurt, por favor Kurt, no me hagas esto – dijo Blaine con la voz entrecortada._

_- Blaine, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es – dijo un lloroso Kurt._

_- Podemos hacer que funcione. Tú puedes estar una temporada en Los Ángeles y luego yo vengo una para acá y así lo haremos._

_- Blaine – dijo Kurt apartando con sus dedos una lágrima que recorría el rostro de Blaine – Tenemos cuatro meses que no nos vemos, tengo una relación con la contestadora de tu teléfono, entiendo que estás de promoción y que estabas viajando ¿pero irte a vivir a Los Angeles porque la disquera te lo pide? Sabes que no puedo irme, que aquí estoy estudiando, que no puedo tirar todo por la borda con lo que le está costando a mi papá ayudarme a que yo estudie aquí. Yo te amo Blaine y esto me está matando, pero no puedo ir a vivir a Los Angeles, no es tan sencillo – dijo agarrándole fuertemente las manos._

_- Lo sé… yo sólo quería….yo tenía que intentarlo – Dijo el músico mientras Kurt asentía con la cabeza._

_Un celular comenzó a sonar._

_- Sí, ujum, en un momento bajo, nos vemos – terminó de decir Blaine cuando trancó el teléfono._

_- ¿Te tienes que ir? – preguntó Kurt._

_Blaine solo asintió con la cabeza._

_- Sí, tengo que estar en el aeropuerto en media hora. El avión a Las Vegas sale en dos horas – respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas._

_Los dos se pararon del sofá y se fundieron en un largo abrazo._

_- Te amo Kurt – dijo Blaine mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por su rostro._

_- Yo también. Sigue triunfando, te lo mereces – dijo mientras se separaban y Blaine asentía con su cabeza._

_- No sé cuando regrese para buscar mis cosas._

_- Por favor no lo hagas, no resistiré verte, si puedes manda a alguien o dime un sitio y yo te las mando._

_Blaine volvió a asentir con la cabeza mientras seguía aferrado a las manos de Kurt._

_- Está bien, yo…- Blaine fue interrumpido nuevamente por el repique de su celular._

_Ni siquiera lo contestó, era su manager insistiendo en que bajara para irse al aeropuerto. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a tomar a Kurt por el cuello y besarlo. Besarlo como nunca antes lo había besado y Kurt le devolvía el beso de la misma forma, como si no hubiera un mañana, porque la verdad era que no lo había._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Antes que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios y las alertas, que bueno que les esté gustando la historia y que estén pendiente de ella. Quiero decirles también que la próxima actualización va a tardar un poco más de lo normal debido a que voy a estar de viaje por una semana.

**Capítulo 3.**

_And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you'll only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever<br>And we'll only be making it right  
>Cause we'll never be wrong together<br>We can take it to the end of the line  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.<em>

_Total Eclipse of the heart. Bonnie Tyler_

* * *

><p>Ni que decir que la noche había sido un infierno. No pudo dormir, tenía ojeras y el pelo revuelto. Se miró al espejo y se espantó de la imagen que éste le devolvió. Kurt Hummel muy pocas veces se había visto así en la vida. La primera cuando su padre sufrió aquel ataque al corazón, la segunda cuando terminó con Blaine y la tercera otra vez a causa de Blaine. ¡Por todos los santos! No había pensado de forma tan intensa en Blaine desde que habían terminado, ni siquiera cuando lo había conocido. Pero hoy era un nuevo día y por lo tanto a pasar la página. Entró al baño, se bañó, se cambió y cuando salió era el mismo Kurt Hummel que todos conocían.<p>

- ¿Mala noche? – fueron los buenos días que Rachel le dio. Vivir juntos por casi cinco años era demasiado como para ocultar algo y Rachel lo conocía demasiado bien.

- mmm más o menos – respondió el soprano recibiendo una taza de café.

- ¿Blaine? – se atrevió a preguntar la morena.

Kurt no dijo nada, sólo la miró.

- Si te digo que no, sabrías que estoy mintiendo, pero si te digo que sí, no tiene sentido que tengamos esta conversación mucho menos por algo que ya fue y que no volverá a ser, no tiene sentido.

- Es una canción muy linda – soltó sin que Kurt le explicara que había disparada tal montaña rusa de sentimientos - No te miento si te digo que muero de envidia. Que un cantante famoso se inspire en mi para hacer una canción y que esa canción se convierta en un éxito de ventas, es algo más de lo que pudiera desear – dijo emocionada.

- Viniendo de ti Rachel, no lo dudo ni un segundo – dijo con una media sonrisa – Es muy tonto. Es sólo que esa canción revolvió sentimientos en mí que no sabía que tenía. Pero no importa – dijo con más ánimo – en dos semanas me voy a Londres y esto solo será un borroso recuerdo ¿Blaine Anderson? ¿Quién?

- El es famoso allá también, si es su nuevo sencillo lo más probable es que la canción este sonando por allá.

- No digo que no Rach – dijo sirviéndose unas tostadas en su plato – pero ya para ese entonces esta tontería que siento se me habrá pasado y la combinación de Londres y mi pasantía serán lo suficientemente buena como para no acordarme de él.

- Y acordarte de Alex.

- Sí, de Alex. Me siento un poco mal por él. Ayer no lo traté muy bien que digamos y sinceramente me da mucha rabia que sea por culpa de Blaine. Imagínate no nos hemos visto desde hace tres años y mira lo que me pasa.

- No se han visto los dos, pero tú constantemente lo ves, es inevitable ahora que es cantante.

- Sí, parece una jodida sombra – dijo Kurt con algo parecido a la tristeza – No puedo dejar que esto me afecte más de lo que debería. No es justo ni conmigo, ni con Alex, además es una tontería sentirme así por alguien que ya no está, parezco un fan enamorado o en el peor de los casos un acosador – terminó de decir sacudiendo la cabeza y parándose de la mesa.

Rachel comía y observó como se paraba de la mesa y agarraba su portafolio de la academia. No le dio tiempo de decirle que no era un fan enamorado y mucho menos que se parecía a un acosador. Blaine fue su primer amor real, el hombre con el que había vivido maravillosas experiencias y que nada más por eso siempre iban a estar unidos aunque no lo supieran.

Los días pasaron volando. En un momento Kurt estaba en sus clases y luego preparando maletas, escogiendo con cuidado su guardarropa para el clima londinense, chequeando pasajes y la dirección de su casa por un mes en Londres. Estaba tan emocionado que aquel drama que había hecho por Blaine y su canción se le olvidó completamente a pesar que de vez en cuando la escuchaba o en el metro alguien la cantaba. Lo cierto es que aquella pseudo crisis era solo un recuerdo.

- ¿No crees que exagerastes un poco con las maletas? – preguntó con asombro Alex cuando estaban entrando al Aeropuerto JFK y llevaba en cada mano una maleta, sin contar con la de mano y una mediana que Kurt llevaba por su parte.

La pregunta pareció ofender a Kurt quien lo vio como si lo acabara de ver por primera vez.

- Para la moda nunca hay suficiente espacio – fue la cortante respuesta.

Rachel, que se encontraba con ellos, sólo atinó a mirar con un poco de pena a Alex.

Los tres se dirigieron al mostrador de British Airways y Alex y Rachel se hicieron a un lado mientras Kurt chequeaba sus maletas. Una vez listo se dirigió hacia su amiga y su novio, les indicó que todo estaba listo y que en una hora debía pasar hacia el embarque. Propuso tomarse un café mientras esperaban.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó Rachel mientras se tomaban el café.

- Un poco nervioso. Son seis horas solo en el avión, pero súper emocionado porque por primera vez estaré en Londres y porque trabajaré un mes en Alexander McQueen.

Mientras seguían conversando a Kurt le sonó su teléfono. Lo contestó mientras los otros dos lo miraban. Al colgar un poco de tristeza se asomaba en su cara.

- ¿Que pasó? – preguntó Alex.

- Nada – dijo tomando la mano de Alex – Era mi papá despidiéndose otra vez y deseándome mucha suerte, al igual que Carol y Finn. Claro esta es la tercera vez que lo hacen, pero igual no deja de ser conmovedor.

Alex le apretó la mano y se la llevó a la boca dándole un tierno beso justo en ese momento Rachel se paró y le informó que debía regresar a Manhattan ya que debía prepararse para una audición. Lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo. Una vez solos Alex y él se sentaron en uno de los asientos a esperar que se hiciera el momento de pasar inmigración para ir a las salas de espera.

- Te gustará Londres. Es una ciudad hermosa – le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

- No lo dudo – Le respondió.

- Tienes que ir a la Museo Tate y no dejes de caminar por Bond Street. Tu amante de la moda no querrás salir de ahí. Ahora si quieres alguna ropa menos de alta costura, pero cool, Oxford Street es lo ideal.

- Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo estas dos semanas.

- No te preocupes. Tendremos tiempo cuando vuelvas, además espero que me salga revisar algún sistema en la sucursal de Londres – terminó de decir con una sonrisa y con aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban como dos esmeraldas.

Kurt lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Espero que tengas entonces que revisar un sistema – dijo y miró su reloj – es hora de pasar. Vamos.

Los dos se pararon e hicieron el camino hasta la puerta de inmigración tomados de la mano.

- Me vas a hacer mucha falta – Le dijo Alex en medio del abrazo.

- Tu también – Dijo Kurt – En cuanto tenga todo organizado te llamo.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un rato. Kurt volvió a abrazarlo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. No sabía por qué, quizás era la emoción del viaje, el miedo que tenía a los aviones, pero una sensación que no era miedo y desconocida para él se cernió en su corazón como si su vida fuera a dar un irremediable cambio.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a Londres Kurt se sintió como en una película, lo único que le faltaba era la canción "London Calling" de The Clash para sentirse que estaba en una. Se sentía abrumado por la arquitectura, los carros que manejaban por la vía contraría, el aire europeo que se respiraba y la belleza de la ciudad.<p>

Lauren una chica pelirroja y algo rellenita fue quien lo esperó en el aeropuerto pertenecía a la equipo de la casa de modas de Alexander McQueen y era quien se encargaría de mostrarle donde viviría por un mes y todos los aspectos que tenía que saber para que su estadía fuera lo mejor posible.

- Como ya sabes no cursaras estudios aquí. Solo estarás dedicado a tus pasantías, como eres extranjero no podrás trabajar las ocho horas reglamentarías para cualquier británico, sino las seis que requieren los estudiantes. Vas a estar solo en este apartamento. No es muy grande, pero si lo suficientemente acogedor. Antes han vivido ejecutivos y asistentes de la firma., ocasionalmente está ocupado dos o tres veces al año. Está en muy buenas condiciones y no está muy lejos de las oficinas.

Kurt estaba perplejo por el detalle y la precisión con la que hablaba Lauren.

- ¿Tienes alguna duda Kurt?

- No, por los momentos.

- Londres es una ciudad que te encantará – dijo – dicen que París, pero soy de las que cree que la cuna del estilo está aquí.

Siguieron recorriendo un par de calles más, pasaron el Támesis y llegaron a una zona con unas típicas edificaciones inglesas. Kurt divisó unos restaurantes y algunas pequeñas tiendas.

- Esto es Notting Hill.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Donde Hugh Grant y Julia Roberts filmaron la película con el mismo nombre – dijo emocionado.

Lauren sonrió.

- Sí, aquí mismo, ese de allá, es el parque donde efecto filmaron las últimas escenas y esos edificios que están detrás del parque es donde vas a vivir.

La sonrisa de Kurt le ocupó toda la cara.

Subieron al apartamento que estaba en el piso dos y un ayudante dejó las maletas. Estaba todo limpio, el piso era de madera, no era muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño, una pareja podía vivir fácilmente ahí. Tenía un juego de muebles en la sala y en el medio un televisor junto a un equipo de sonido, la habitación se dejaba ver desde la sala y se podía apreciar una cama, una mesita de noche y un closet que en opinión de Kurt no era muy grande y la puerta enfrente de la habitación era el baño, la cocina solo estaba separada por un mesón de la sala. En opinión de Kurt el apartamento era muy impersonal, pero cubría las necesidades básicas, era ordenado y estaba limpio lo cual con eso era suficiente para él por un mes.

- Bueno Kurt- -Le dijo Lauren – te dejo para que te pongas cómodo, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en avisarme. Te esperamos pasado mañana en Alexander McQueen. Tomas el metro aquí en la estación de Notting Hill Gate, te vas por la línea verde y llegas a la estación South Kensigton, haces la transferencia a la línea azul y llegas a la estación de Knightsbridge ahí te bajas caminas hasta llegar a Harrods, la grande tiene de departamentos, y una cuadra después en el 223 está la sede de McQueen – terminó por decirle Lauren dándole un mapa del metro de Londres e indicándole todo lo que le había dicho – Si has viajado en el Subway de Nueva York no creo que te sea tan difícil llegar.

- Espero que no – dijo con una sonrisa – no se ve tan difícil de todas formas.

- Hasta el lunes – Dijo Lauren despidiéndose.

Kurt se encontró sólo. Comenzó a organizar sus cosas y a inspeccionar un poco más detenidamente el apartamento. Se dio cuenta que lo único que tenía en la nevera era agua, prefiero descansar un poco y decidió que cuando estuviera un poco más descansado saldría a comer algo en la calle. Iba un poco instruido por Alex de a dónde ir, como ir y a dónde comer, además que iba con su guía de viajero "Conoce Londres" que le indicaba cómo ir a sitios y cuáles estaban abiertos hasta tarde o las 24 horas.

Luego de dormir un rato y darse un baño salió del apartamento, todavía no había oscurecido y para ser primavera, el frío todavía se dejaba colar en la piel por lo que se puso una de sus tantas bufandas y salió a la calle.

El viento frío le golpeaba las mejillas, pero no le importaba, saboreaba cada calle, cada casa, cada tienda que veía. En el camino se percató donde quedaban pequeños restaurantes, pequeños supermercados y diversas tiendas que adornaban a todo lo largo de la principal calle de Notting Hill, estaba seguro que muy fácilmente podría acostumbrarse a eso. Tomó el metro y llegó hasta Picadally Circus y se metió de llenó en todo lo que la ciudad le ofrecía.

Los días fueron pasando. Su trabajo en Alexander McQueen le encantaba, hablaba cada vez que podía con Alex, Rachel, su padre y Carol y les contaba todo lo que hacía o iba a hacer. Que si un paseo a la Torre de Londres, que entró a Harrods y se quería morir de tantas marcas y lujo en un solo lugar, sobre los hermosos cuadros del Museo Tate, las obras que había visto en el West End londinense o todas las revistas sobre Pippa Middleton que había leído. La vida se le había hecho muy fácil en Londres.

Sólo le quedaba un poco más de una semana en Londres y ya sentía lo mucho que iba a extrañar la ciudad.

- ¿Me acompañarías a pasar al edificio de la BBC cerca de Bond Street, luego vemos tiendas ya que estamos por ahí y después cenamos algo en Picadally o Chinatown? – Le preguntó Pierre uno de los modistos de McQueen que había hecho muy buenas migas con él y que podía decir era el único buen amigo que había hecho en Londres.

Kurt lo miró un momento pensando la respuesta. Pierre era hijo de franceses que vivían en Inglaterra, era muy blanco, con el cabello muy rubio amarrado con una cola y unos amables ojos marrones.

- Me parece muy buena idea. Así aprovecho y pasamos por Marc Jacobs a ver si todavía tienen aquel sweater que tanto me gustó – Le respondió Kurt – Déjame terminar este doblez aquí y estoy listo ¿Charles viene?

- No, está trabajando hasta tarde, si para cuando estemos a punto de cenar salió del trabajo, nos alcanza– Le respondió Pierre sobre si su novio se uniría o no con ellos más tarde.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer al edificio de la BBC? – le preguntó Kurt luego de caer en cuenta que no era algo muy normal eso de ir al edificio de la BBC.

- Voy a ver si consigo unas entradas para "Tops of the Pops" para mañana.

- ¿El programa donde se presentan los últimos éxitos musicales?

- Ese mismo. Te dejo para que termines y nos vemos en la sala de la entrada, me voy a arreglar – Dijo Pierre dando una vuelta y dejando a Kurt terminar.

Al llegar al edificio de la BBC la cola era bastante larga.

- Pierre no pensarás que vamos a hacer esta cola. Parece que estuvieran esperando comprar el iPhone 4S o ver a Lady Gaga – Kurt vio como Pierre sonreía – ¡Por Dios! No me digas que Lady Gaga va a estar en ese programa.

- No. No es Lady Gaga es... ¡Blaine! – terminó por decir Pierre con un gesto en la mano como si el nombre estuviera frente a ellos en grandes letras doradas.

Si es posible Kurt se puso más blanco de lo que ya era y sus ojos se agrandaron un poco.

- No sabía que te gustara Blaine - fue lo que atinó a decir.

- Es mi cantante nuevo favorito. Ya lo había escuchado, pero es que me encanta su nueva canción, eso de que "tu piel sabe a miel" o de que "me haces sentir como si estuviera perdiendo mi virginidad cada vez que me tocas" es uuuuf !no sé lo que es! y esos rizos y esos ojos ¡Amo esos ojos! Además el hecho de que sea gay que esté afuera del clóset y orgulloso de serlo lo hace más encantador.

Kurt nada más lo miraba sin decir absolutamente nada. Estaba en shock por todo lo dicho por Pierre y la verdad era que desde que llegó no se había acordado de Blaine. Las pasantías lo absorbían y todo lo que tenía la ciudad lo distraía de tal forma que cuando llegaba a su casa prendía poco la televisión y lo poco que veía eran unos cuantos programas. Leía periódico, pero si salió en él la información de que Blaine estaría en la ciudad no lo había visto.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó incrédulo Pierre que no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

- Canta bien y sí, te concedo que es guapo – dijo viendo a la cola que se extendía ante ellos - ¿De verdad vamos hacer toda esta cola porque quieres unas entradas para ver a…a Blaine?- preguntó a Pierre y se dio cuenta que solamente el pronunciar el nombre de su ex novio le dolía.

- Por lo menos acompáñame un rato a ver si alcanzamos y pedimos una entrada también para ti y vives la experiencia de estar en un "Top of the Pops".

- Muchas gracias Pierre pero paso.

Kurt se quedó acompañándolo, pero a la media hora la cola se deshizo rápidamente debido a que las entradas se agotaron en cuestión de una hora.

- Tendré que esperar que venga en concierto. Lo que pasa es que no es lo mismo verlo en un concierto que verlo en ese estudio. Ahí ves muy de cerca de los cantantes - dijo un triste Pierre.

Caminaban ya para empalmar a Bond Street y las cuatro cuadras habían sido un rosario de lamentos por parte de Pierre. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la calle de las tiendas y Kurt dio gracias que Pierre cambió el tema por el otro que le apasionaba y era la moda.

- Con un pantalón de corte recto creo que quedaría bien – dijo al frente de la tienda Armani.

- ¿Lo vas a comprar? – le preguntó Kurt.

- No. Solo estoy diciendo como se vería bien ¿Por Gaga Kurt que te pasa? ¿perdiste la chispa? No me has dado tu opinión al respecto.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo lo miró. Era verdad desde que salió a relucir el tema de Blaine había estado callado, abstraído en recuerdos que volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza.

- Nada Pierre. No pasa nada ¿Podemos pasar por Marc Jacobs a ver si el sweater está?

- Sí, claro.

Llegaron a Marc Jacobs. Kurt se fue directamente a la parte de los sweateres mientras Pierre conversaba con una de las encargadas que lo conocía.

Kurt se encontraba en uno de los vestidores probándose el sweater, asegurándose que en realidad le quedara bien, cuando de repente escuchó un ligero escándalo y a Pierre dando un grito ahogado. Se quitó el sweater, se abotonó la camisa como pudo, ni siquiera se la metió dentro de los pantalones, cargó con su chaqueta, bufanda y sweater en mano y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Pierre.

Cuando salió vio un pequeño tumulto cerca de la caja y vio como unas personas de seguridad se colocaban en las puertas impidiendo el paso de gente que cada vez más se apostaba afuera de la tienda. Vio a los tres vendedores con una risita nerviosa, a Pierre que con una mano se echaba fresco en la cara, ya que al parecer estaba como perdiendo el aire, mientras veía al pequeño grupito que estaba cerca de la caja y corrió hacia él.

- ¿Pierre estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tienes asma? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Llamo a Charles? – preguntó un nervioso Kurt volteando a Pierre y quedando él de espaldas al grupito de la caja.

- ¡No sabes! ¡No sabes! ¡Kurt! – dijo todo emocionado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – preguntó Kurt al borde de la histeria. Nunca había visto así a Pierre.

- ¿Kurt?

Decir que el tiempo se detuvo para Kurt no era ninguna exageración. Estaba de espaldas, pero conocía esa voz. Tenía tres años que no la escuchaba pronunciar su nombre y parecía como si hubiera sido ayer que fue la última vez que lo hizo. Nunca en su vida su nombre se había escuchado mejor porque cada vez que Blaine Anderson pronunciaba su nombre lo hacia de la misma manera dulce y amorosa, como si diciendo su nombre estuviera acariciando al mismo Kurt, no importaba si habían pasado tres años, un día o toda una eternidad.

Kurt se quedó helado, sentía como su corazón palpitaba a mil por segundos y hasta se asustó con la idea de que le pudiera estar dando un infarto. Y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas e hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo en que éstas no bajaran a sus mejillas mientras un nudo se alojó en su garganta.

Se volteó.

- Blaine.

Kurt se dio cuenta que Blaine también luchaba por no dejar que unas lágrimas se le escaparan.

Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos instantes en donde las demás personas desaparecieron y solo estaban ellos dos en esa tienda y ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna.

- Blaine. Natalie nos está esperando para mostrarte la ropa que quizás puedas usar el jueves – le dijo una chica sacando a Blaine inmediatamente del trance.

- Ya vamos para allá – le dijo a la chica sin ni siquiera voltearse – Kurt ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó por fin mientras veía de arriba abajo a su ex novio y notó como su camisa estaba desarreglada e inmediatamente varios recuerdos en los que él y Kurt retozaban en el sofá o la cama le vinieron a la cabeza.

- Yo…yo estoy viviendo aquí…aquí en Londres…por un tiempo ¿Cómo…cómo estás? – terminó por preguntar mientras se daba cuenta que por primera vez en su vida había tartamudeado más de lo que nunca había hecho en sus 25 años.

- Bien…estoy promocionando mi nuevo disco voy a estar unos días aquí en Londres.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a ambos lados y se fijó en que Pierre tenía la boca abierta como un pez – Me tengo que ir. Espero que estés bien y que tengas una buena estadía en la ciudad – dijo abruptamente dejando el sweater que quería comprar en una mesa y viendo a Pierre – Pierre – dijo indicándole la salida y yendo hacia ella.

- Lo siento señores en este momento no pueden salir – le informó el hombre de seguridad y la verdad es que era imposible debido a que afuera había un tumulto esperando a que Blaine saliera de la tienda.

Kurt lo miró indignado y miró a Pierre.

- Kurt ¿tú lo conoces? ¿Tú lo conoces y no me habías dicho?

- Pierre por favor ahora no.

- ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! – escuchó el soprano que lo llamaban.

Kurt se volteó y vio como su ex novio se acercaba hacia él cada vez más.

- Kurt ¿será que nos podríamos ver después? No hoy, pero mañana me presentó en un programa, después voy a estar libre y me gustaría…me gustaría conversar un rato sino tienes problema. Si quieres puedes ir al programa y de ahí salimos. Creo que será más fácil así. Tu novio también puede venir – dijo viendo a Pierre – no tengo ningún problema.

- No soy su novio – saltó Pierre.

- No es mi novio – le dijo Kurt dándose cuenta que en medio de todo Blaine había tenido tiempo para darse cuenta de que estaba con Pierre y que había saltado a las conclusiones equivocadas – Y gracias Blaine, pero no, no creo que sea buena idea ir al programa y luego ir a hablar, no sé, no…

- Kurt por favor – le decía Pierre muy bajito – por favor.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo…por favor – le habló esta vez Blaine.

Kurt vio a Blaine y luego a Pierre. Los dos le estaban suplicaban, aunque algo muy distinto, pero suplicando al fin y al cabo.

- Déjame pensarlo Blaine. Di...

Pero Kurt ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase ya que Blaine le pedío su celular y le grabó su número de teléfono. Cuando se lo dio sus dedos se tocaron y Kurt sintió como se le empezaban a quemar. Era peor que antes, mucho peor. Lo que había sentido por Blaine años atrás al parecer se había multiplicado por cien porque el estómago estaba que le estallaba con las miles de mariposas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Justo como si lo acabara de ver bajando por las escaleras de Dalton y éste le había agarrado la mano. Así justo así, pero mucho más intenso era lo que estaba sintiendo y volvía a estar seguro que Blaine también por cómo lo estaba mirando.

- Nos vemos Kurt – le dijo Blaine todavía tocándole los dedos – tengo que irme.

Kurt se quedó parado donde estaba viendo como Blaine se iba con su séquito hacia un lugar de la tienda a la que ellos nunca habían entrado y de repente todo volvía a la normalidad a excepción de la multitud que seguía agolpada afuera.

- Necesito irme de aquí. Por favor Pierre sácame de aquí – suplicó Kurt un poco al borde de la histeria.

El chico vio la cara de angustia que tenía su amigo e inmediatamente habló con la chica que conocía de la tienda. La mujer los llevó por detrás y por suerte la salida de emergencia estaba despejada.

Una vez afuera Kurt comenzó a llorar ante un desconcertado Pierre.

* * *

><p>Traducción de la canción<p>

_Y te necesito ahora esta noche. __Y te necesito más que nunca. __Y si tu solo me abrazaras fuerte. __Nos abrazaríamos para siempre. __Y lo haríamos bien. __Porque nunca lo hemos hecho mal. __Podemos tomarlo hasta el final de la línea. __Tu amor es como una sombra alrededor de mí todo el tiempo._

_Total eclipse of the heart. __Bonnie Tyler_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios no saben lo abrumada que estoy por todos los comentarios, no esperé que fuera a gustar tanto. Espero que este capítulo les guste y que sigan aquí porque a partir del próximo lo que viene es mejor. Un abrazo.

**Capitulo 4.**

_And so it is  
>Just like you said it would be<br>Life goes easy on me  
>Most of the time<br>And so it is  
>The shorter story<br>No love, no glory  
>No hero in her sky<em>

_I can't take my eyes off of you_  
><em>I can't take my eyes off you<em>

_The Blower's daughter. Damien Rice._

* * *

><p>Una vez afuera Kurt comenzó a llorar desconsolado ante un desconcertado Pierre.<p>

Al inglés el corazón se le partió al ver las lágrimas que bajaban a mares por los ojos azules de Kurt y cómo éste trataba sin ningún éxito de quitárselas de las mejillas ya que ellas solitarias y silenciosas seguían cayendo. Podía ver dolor y…amor. Sí, un profundo y triste amor.

No sabía que decir. Todo había sido tan surreal. Vio de cerca a Blaine, su ídolo, pero el hecho de que Kurt y Blaine se conocieran y que en vez de haber sido un encuentro feliz o normal entre dos personas que se conocían, había sido uno lleno de ligera tensión, miedo, tristeza y algo que Pierre sabía desde que estaba con Charles, un encuentro lleno de amor, porque las miradas que esos dos seres se habían propiciado dentro de la tienda no eran más que eso: amor. Aquel que te quita el aliento, que te hace sonreír todo el tiempo y que te hace sentir completo.

Luego de varios minutos o segundos, Pierre no estaba muy seguro, se acercó a Kurt y le puso una mano en el hombro. Kurt sólo escondió su cara un poco más en sus manos y se abalanzó al hombro de Pierre llorando aún más si se quiere y dejando escapar unos cuantos sollozos. El rubio lo único que hizo fue darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y decirle que todo estaba bien una y otra vez.

Los ojos los tenía rojos de tanto llorar. Estaba sentado en la sala de la casa de Pierre viendo como su amigo ponía un juego de té en la mesita de centro y traía el azúcar y unos cuantos scons. Se sentía un poco avergonzado que Pierre hubiera presenciado el momento en que se quebró. El momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Blaine Anderson seguía siendo todo para él.

- Con esto te sentirás un poco mejor – dijo Pierre ofreciéndole una taza de un humeante té que olía a menta.

- Lo siento Pierre. Es terrible que me hayas visto así.

- No tienes por qué sentirlo – dijo – Creo que fue un shock más para ti que para mi ver a Blaine.

- Ni que lo digas – dijo con una triste mueca.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento. Kurt tomó un poco de té.

- Si no quieres contarme no hay ningún problema, pero si quieres hacerlo ten la seguridad que esto quedará entre tú y yo, ni siquiera Charles sabrá lo que sea que me cuentes.

- Gracias Pierre. Pero la verdad no hay mucho que contar.

Pierre asintió y dirigió su mirada al juego de té. No insistió y no preguntó más nada, se paró y se sentó al lado de Kurt y le tomó una de sus manos, la apretó fuerte y lo miró con una sonrisa. En ese momento Kurt entendió lo que le quería transmitir Pierre. Que no importaba si no quería hablar, él estaba ahí y ahí se iba a quedar. Kurt podía contar con él y así fue. Se quedaron por unos minutos en silencio tomados de las manos y Kurt arrecostó su cabeza en el hombro de Pierre y nuevamente, conmovido por el gesto y por todo lo que había pasado, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Luego de un tiempo, los dos no sabían si habían sido minutos u horas, pero lo cierto es que Kurt estaba más calmado y Pierre seguía a su lado.

- Gracias – dijo Kurt.

- Para eso somos los amigos, no tienes nada que agradecer.

Kurt sonrió, se sentía un poco más calmado, pero sin lugar a dudas su corazón le estaba doliendo quizás hasta más de cuando terminó con Blaine hace tres años atrás.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos por unos cuantos segundos y Kurt fue el primero en romperlo.

- Fuimos novios por casi cinco años – dijo casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto como para no pasar inadvertido por Pierre – y terminamos hace tres.

Pierre lo miró sin decir ni una palabra y le sirvió un poco de té.

-No lo había visto desde ese día. Quiero decir frente a frente, por supuesto que en la televisión y revistas me lo he topado – explicó Kurt más para sí mismo que para Pierre – pero era normal, no sentía nada y…ahora…ahora…ahora no sé…es esa canción…y Alex ¡Oh Jesús! Alex…

- ¡Kurt! – lo llamó Pierre – cálmate. Respira un poco, tómate un poco de ese té, te calmará un poco y después si quieres me cuentas.

Kurt obedeció. Se sentía perdido. El haber visto a Blaine lo había descolocado por completo y no sabía cómo volver a la normalidad.

Poco a poco, entre sorbos de té y galletas, Kurt Hummel le contó un poco de su historia con Blaine a Pierre. No entró en detalles, fue lo más escueto posible ya que aunque Pierre era un formidable amigo, no quería darle detalles de su relación con Blaine, ni todo lo que habían vivido, por temor a ventilar públicamente algo que era de ellos dos y de nadie más, por lo que no le tomó a Kurt más de diez minutos resumir en pocas palabras su relación con Blaine.

Al terminar su historia Pierre se lo quedó viendo.

- Si de algo te sirve. A mi me encantaría que Charles o cualquiera me mirara de la forma en que te miró Blaine. No creo que hayas sido el único afectado – dijo Pierre con una media sonrisa parándose y agarrando el servicio de té para llevarlo a la cocina.

Kurt lo miró escéptico.

Pero Pierre había tenido toda la razón.

* * *

><p>Justo cuando entró al lugar de la tienda donde las celebridades y gente importante hacían sus compras Blaine se sentó como un autómata en una de las sillas que estaban en ese lugar. El grupo de personas que lo rodeaban habían desaparecido y en su lugar una piel de porcelana y unos hermosos y expresivos ojos azules grisáceos lo rodeaban. Podía sentir cómo el aroma de Kurt le embriagaba los sentidos y escuchar como su voz y su risa le nublaba el entendimiento y también podía sentir como los días felices en los que esa risa, esa piel, ese aroma y esa voz, que habían sido una constante en su vida, se habían quedado atrás para no volver jamás y en ese momento sintió un peso en el pecho y una tristeza infinita lo comenzó a arropar y no había nada que pudiera hacer…sólo llorar.<p>

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por las mejillas y volteó su cara hacia la ventana clavando su mirada en ningún punto en específico.

Por supuesto que algunas veces pensaba en Kurt, por muchas fiestas, fama y dinero, aquel chico delicado y con una gran voz de Lima no se había ido nunca de su pensamiento y mucho menos de su corazón. Algunas veces se descubría pensando qué estaría haciendo, con quién estaría saliendo o simplemente recordando su sonrisa. Y así como Kurt, también Blaine había tenido varias relaciones, dos que no funcionaron muy bien, una con un productor de discos que no duró seis meses y la otra con un actor de Hollywood que aunque duró poco más de un año a la final no resultó.

No era que siguiera pensando en Kurt o que éste fuera una constante en su vida, al igual que el soprano había seguido con su vida y Kurt había quedado como un muy buen recuerdo, guardado celosamente en un rincón de su corazón. Fue y sabía que siempre sería una persona importante en su vida aunque no lo volviera a ver nunca más. Pero "esto" sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por haberlo visto, era algo que no nunca se había imaginado pudiera volver a sentir, y mucho menos con la persona que años atrás lo había provocado.

- ¿Blaine? – llamó Amanda su asistente – Blaine ¿te sientes bien?

- No, no me siento bien – dijo mientras se secaba con el puño de la camisa las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Dejamos esto para otro momento?

Blaine se quedó mirando a su asistente, las lágrimas seguían cayendo tímidamente por sus mejillas y de pronto comprendió todo. Muchas personas lo tildarían de revelación y quizás para Blaine volvía a serlo. Seguía amando a Kurt y sólo bastó estar ante él cinco minutos y un ligero roce en los dedos para comprenderlo.

- No – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – salgamos de esto de una vez, me quiero ir para la casa.

Su asistente asintió y delante de él comenzaron a desfilar docenas de pantalones, camisas, chaquetas, zapatos y él las veía sin ningún interés.

_- ¡No me digas que no te gusta! ¡Te queda estupendo! – dijo alegremente Kurt mientras le alisaba con sus dos manos unas supuestas arrugas que tenía camisa – Es menos colorida que tus otras camisas._

_- A ti te encantan mis camisas coloridas – dijo con picardía Blaine- y más cuando las combino con mis corbatines- terminó de decir con una sonrisa._

_- Con todos menos con el rosado- dijo el soprano muy bajito pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado._

_- Ese es el que más te gusta._

_- Eso quisieras tú._

_Cada vez que Blaine veía a Kurt su corazón daba un vuelco al ver que su mirada brillaba sólo por él y para él, no podía quitarle la mirada de encimal, podrían tener viviendo juntos casi un año pero la intensidad de sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos._

_- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Kurt que a pesar de todos los años que tenían saliendo siempre se sentía cohibido cuando Blaine lo miraba de esa forma, con aquella adoración y dulzura._

_- Nada – respondió con una sonrisa para inmediatamente besarlo._

_Se besaron por unos segundos, despacio y de una manera muy tierna, para luego separarse mientras sonreían._

_- Te amo – le dijo Kurt._

_- Yo también- le dijo Blaine._

_Y se volvieron a besar._

- ¿Te parece esta combinación Blaine? – le preguntó su asistente.

Al escuchar su nombre Blaine salió de su estupor y sus recuerdos. Ante él tenía tres combinaciones de traje, pantalones con camisas y quien sabe qué otras prendas más. La verdad es que no estaba interesado en nada, su pensamiento solo giraba en una persona: Kurt. Odiaba que no le hubiera pedido su teléfono o alguna dirección donde poder localizarlo, odiaba que su conversación hubiera sido muy escueta y que se hubieran encontrado en esas circunstancias. Odiaba que, conociendo a Kurt como lo conocía, era muy probable que no lo llamara.

- Me da lo mismo Amanda. Escoge cualquiera de los tres. Me quiero ir a la casa – fue la seca respuesta que le dio a su asistente y a los presentes.

Sabía que estaba siendo un poco grosero, pero realmente no le importaba, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible e ir a su casa a encerrarse en su cuarto y no ser molestado por nadie más por lo menos hasta mañana. Quería seguir llorando, quería gritar, quería volcar sus sentimientos en la música, quería estar solo.

Caminó hasta una de las ventanas y nuevamente unas lágrimas se le volvieron a escapar. Amanda lo miró e hizo lo que le ordenó, escogió el que creyó le iba a quedar mejor e inmediatamente salieron de la tienda deteniéndose sólo un segundo en un estante.

* * *

><p>Pierre acompañó a Kurt hasta su casa. Compraron comida para llevar en una de los restaurancitos que quedaban en la calle principal de Notting Hill y se fueron con las bolsas hasta el apartamento de Kurt.<p>

- ¿Estas seguro que Charles no se va a molestar? – preguntó Kurt mientras sacaba unos vasos y platos de uno de los estantes de la cocina al tiempo que Pierre colocaba las bolsas en la mesa.

- No. Hablé con él, le dije que habías tenido una emergencia y que necesitabas de mi compañía un rato.

- ¿No crees que se moleste? Digo no quiero que piense que tu y yo tenemos algo o algo por el estilo – dijo al sentarse en la mesa.

- No, le comenté que te habías encontrado con un ex novio y que te entró la depresión. Tranquilo, no te alarmes no le dije que era Blaine y tampoco se lo voy a decir, te di mi palabra. Blaine ¡vaya todavía no lo puedo creer!- hizo una pausa – además, sin ofender Kurt pero no eres mi estilo, muy blanco, muy lindo.

- Gracias – dijo medio extrañado, pero en serio Kurt.

- Tranquilo no hay de qué.

Comieron en silencio por unos minutos.

- Kurt.

- ¿Sí?

- Sé que no es la mejor de las ocasiones y te lo juro que me apena muchísimo lo que te voy a pedir en estos momentos, pero tengo que intentarlo.

- Aja – fue lo único que dijo el castaño levantando su mirada del plato y viendo a Pierre.

- Que conste que no quiero parecer insensible. Pero… sería mucho pedir que por favor llamaras a Blaine y le dijeras que si Charles y yo podemos ir a verlo en "The Top of the Pops" – y lo último lo dijo muy bajo y sonrojándose.

Si las miradas mataran probablemente Pierre hubiera caído muerto en cinco segundos.

- Lo siento Kurt, sé que piensas que soy un insensible, pero es Blaine y mientras me parece maravilloso e increíble que hayan sido novios por cinco años, sigue siendo el Blaine que tiene la mejor voz que he escuchado en el mundo, soy su fan, no lo puedo evitar, disculpa, olvida que te pregunté lo que te pregunté, pero es como si yo fuera amigo de Gaga y tú estuvieras en mi lugar. Me entiendes ¡por favor no dejes de ser mi amigo!

Kurt se lo quedó viendo y la verdad era que hasta enternecedor le parecía Pierre en ese momento, y sí, podía entenderlo, Blaine era para Pierre el equivalente de Lady Gaga para él.

Sacó su teléfono y buscó el número que Blaine había escrito horas antes en su teléfono.

Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por el pecho.

- ¿Blaine?

- Disculpa que te llame a esta hora, pero quería saber si la oferta de las entradas al programa está en pie.

Del otro lado de la línea Blaine aguantaba la respiración.

_- Sí, claro que sí y podemos ir a cenar después._

- Disculpa Blaine yo no creo que pueda ir, te estoy llamando es para ver si no lo consideras un abuso de mi parte si un amigo, Pierre, se llama Pierre, con quien estaba hoy, puede ir con su pareja, es gran fanático tuyo y le encantaría ir. De hecho hoy estuvimos haciendo cola en el edificio de la BBC a ver si conseguía entradas pero estaban agotadas – le explicó mientras veía a la mesa.

_- No hay ningún problema. Diles que Amanda, mi asistente, va a esperarlos, dame sus nombres y ella estará ahí esperando por ellos para que puedan entrar. _

- Gracias Blaine, se lo diré – dijo sonriéndole a Pierre.

- _A __ti __por __llamar __¿Cómo __has __estado?_

Kurt se paró y se retiró a su habitación haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Pierre de que volvía en un segundo.

- Bien. Todo muy bien Blaine y ¿tu?

_- Sinceramente he estado mejor, pero también estoy bien ¿Qué haces en Londres?_

- Estoy haciendo unas pasantías en Alexander McQueen.

_- Waoo Kurt lo que siempre has querido me alegro por ti._

- Gracias – dijo el castaño sin poder evitar que el corazón volviera a oprimírsele ¡Dios cuánto extrañaba su voz! sólo ahora se daba cuenta – Blaine me ha encantado hablar contigo, pero tengo que despedirme, muchas gracias de verdad por lo de Pierre.

_- Por nada. Es una pena que no puedas asistir mañana al programa y a mi también… a mi también me encantó hablar contigo y haberte visto._

- Adiós Blaine.

_- Adiós Kurt._

¡Dios! Que patético era. Apenas colgó el teléfono nuevamente las lágrimas se le asomaron y un dolor penetrante y agudo se instaló en su ser. Se calmó un poco y luego de diez minutos salió de la habitación.

- ¡Pierre! Ya tienes entradas para ver a Blaine mañana – le dijo a su amigo quien lo miraba con la boca abierta – pregunta por una tal Amanda y ella te va a pasar al programa.

- Gracias Kurt, de verdad muchísimas gracias - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- De nada.

Kurt se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un poco más del vino que estaban bebiendo. A Pierre no le pasó desapercibido los ojos rojos y un pedazo recién mojado de la manga de la camisa de su amigo.

- ¿Estabas llorando?

- Un poco – fue la escueta respuesta.

No se dijeron más nada y en unos minutos Pierre entendió que era mejor así ya que lo más probable es que Kurt quisiera estar solo. Se despidieron quedando en encontrarse mañana en el trabajo, al tiempo que Kurt le mandaba saludos a Charles.

No fue una de las mejores noches de Kurt, pero logró dormir un poco. El día tampoco fue malo. Había trabajado bastante en un boceto para presentárselo a su superior en McQueen y de tener el visto bueno su elaboración era su trabajo final de la pasantía. Se lo habían aprobado y estaba muy emocionado ya que se incluiría en la colección otoño-invierno de la casa de modas.

Al terminar la jornada un excitado Pierre se despidió de él dándole las gracias por el pase al programa. Quedó en que lo llamaba cuando terminará para contarle la experiencia. Se fue a su casa con Alex en el pensamiento, tenía cuatro días en que no se hablaban y luego de haber visto a Blaine la verdad era que no había pensado mucho en él. Se sintió mal por eso.

Pasaría la noche solo. Llegó a su casa, se quitó los zapatos y sólo se quedó con los jeans y una franela. Se preparó una ensalada junto con un sánduche de pavo y agarró "Chicago" entre las películas que tenía y la colocó en el dvd.

Su celular sonó. Era Pierre con un mensaje "No sabes Kurt esto ha sido lo máximo. Charles y yo oficialmente te amamos. Te tenemos que contar".

Kurt sonrió, le escribió otro de vuelta y continuó viendo la película. Terminó y vio el reloj, eran las 10:56 de la noche, apagó la televisión y llevó los platos de su cena a la cocina para lavarlos. Los lavó y justo se disponía a ir a su habitación cuando la puerta sonó.

Sonrió. El único que podía ser a esas horas era Pierre. Estaba seguro que las ansias de contarle la experiencia del programa lo habían sobrepasado y ahora lo tenía en su puerta presto a contarle toda su experiencia.

- Ya sabía que no podías aguantar hasta mañana para contarme en persona cómo te había ido en el programa- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Se congeló.

Ahí enfrente de su puerta estaba el mismísimo Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>Traducción de la canción: <em>Y así es. Así como dijistes que sería. La vida ha sido fácil para mi. La mayoría del tiempo. Y así es. La historia más pequeña. No amor. No gloria. Ningún héroe en el cielo. No puedo dejar de verte. No puedo dejar de verte. <em>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **En este capítulo hay un pequeño spoiler del episodio 5. Pero si no lo han visto no creo que se den cuenta, solo lo aviso para que lo sepan.

**Capitulo 5**

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
>And I can't go back<br>Moods that take me and erase me  
>And I'll paint it black <em>

_Falling Slowly. The Frames_

* * *

><p>"Voy a matar a Pierre"<p>

Ese fue el único pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Kurt Hummel cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento y encontró delante de ella a su primer amor: Blaine Anderson.

- ¿Interrumpo? – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Blaine a manera de saludo quien estaba nervioso y con una cara que bordeaba la culpa.

- No sé que podrías interrumpir a las – vio su reloj en la muñeca - 11:00 de la noche – y miró con asombro a Blaine – de un martes.

- No lo sé – dijo Blaine mientras se empezaba a sentir algo incomodo con la escrutadora mirada que Kurt le daba – quizás una sesión de hidratación de piel, una noche de amigos o una noche con tu pareja.

Kurt lo miró con su mejor cara de poker.

- El único amigo que tengo en Londres estaba gritando tu nombre y bailando al son de tu música hace unos momentos y mi novio está en Estados Unidos. Así que no, no estás interrumpiendo nada – dijo Kurt con esa manera tan particular que tenía de decir las cosas cuando algo lo ponía incomodo o le fastidiaba.

El semblante de Blaine cambió en unos segundos para luego volver a recuperar la compostura. Kurt lo conocía demasiado bien y estaba seguro que eso que pasó por su mirada hace unos segundos, justo cuando dijo "mi novio está en Estados Unidos", fue decepción, y Kurt no pudo sino maldecirse por dentro por haber dicho eso. Nunca le había gustado ver sufrir a Blaine por mucho que quisiera herirlo ahora.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – le preguntó Kurt dándose cuenta que tenían más tiempo de lo normal parados en el dintel de la puerta.

Kurt tenía emociones encontradas. Por un lado se sentía ansioso y nervioso por la presencia de Blaine en su casa y por el otro se sentía feliz.

Blaine pasó y se quedó en el centro de la sala. Le echó un vistazo al apartamento, que no era muy grande, y luego a Kurt. Éste vestía los jeans negros que no se había quitado y una simple franela blanca que marcaba demasiado bien sus bíceps y pectorales. Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse desnudo y Blaine al ver su incomodidad quitó la mirada y la fijó en el estuche de la película que acababa de ver su ex novio.

Por su parte Kurt también había detallado a Blaine de pies a cabeza. Los pantalones brincapozos no estaban, así como tampoco el corbatín y mucho menos los zapatos sin medias. En su lugar estaban un jean azul, con el ruedo en su justo lugar, unos botines grises converse, una camisa de cuadros azules, encima un cardigan azul oscuro y su pelo estaba libre de gel y un poco más largo, sus rizos se levantaban alegres por su cabeza. Se veía muy atractivo.

- Puedes tomar asiento…donde prefieras – le dijo Kurt.

- Gracias – dijo el ex warble sentándose en uno de los muebles de la sala mientras Kurt se sentaba frente a él.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Kurt recordando la última vez que se vieron mientras Blaine el día que se conocieron.

- Sinceramente, ahora que estoy aquí, no sé que decirte – dijo Blaine rompiendo el silencio.

Cualquiera que le hubiera dicho eso podía estar seguro de recibir una amarga y cínica replica de Kurt, pero no Blaine, nunca Blaine.

- Yo mucho menos.

Blaine sonrió nerviosamente.

- Siempre, desde que terminamos, me imaginaba este momento, cuando nos volviéramos a ver, a encontrar, me imaginé miles de escenarios y ahora no sé qué decir o hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Kurt con mucha calma.

- Quiero… quiero que hablemos…quiero disculparme contigo por no haberte buscado antes…quiero…quiero saber de ti – le respondió viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y crees que es así de sencillo? – le preguntó Kurt amargamente sin tener tiempo a contenerse - Estás aquí porque nos topamos ayer en una tienda, pero de no haber sido así ¿Cuánto tiempo te hubiera tomado querer saber de mi nuevamente? ¿Crees que porque eres el gran Blaine, cantante que ha roto récords de ventas, puedes entrar así como así a mi vida nuevamente, en un parpadeo, sólo porque tú lo quieres? – terminó por preguntarle subiendo el tono de voz.

Kurt tenía miedo. Se sentía vulnerable, desprotegido, expuesto.

Blaine se quedó estupefacto.

- Lo siento Kurt- se lamentó Blaine parándose- soy un estúpido, tienes razón. No debí haber venido.

Por un momento Kurt se congeló, veía en cámara lenta como Blaine se paraba y caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta.

Reaccionó.

- Blaine – lo llamó parándose y tomándolo de la mano. Los dos se quedaron viendo intensamente por unos segundos. Kurt lo soltó inmediatamente como si algo lo hubiera quemado – disculpa es sólo que…esto es muy inesperado para mí. No esperaba verte frente a frente y mucho menos tenerte en mi casa ¿te parece si vamos a un pub que hay por aquí cerca a tomarnos algo?

Kurt pudo leer la duda en la cara de Blaine.

- ¿Muy famoso como para ir a un pub?

Blaine sonrió. Ese era el Kurt que recordaba.

- No. Me encantaría ir. Es sólo que hasta donde sabía tú no tomas.

- Créeme cuando te digo que sigo sin hacerlo, pero son momentos como este cuando aprecio un poco de alcohol en mi cuerpo – dijo sin darle tiempo a Blaine de responder – espérame un segundo. Voy a ponerme algo decente y vamos – terminó de decir perdiéndose en su cuarto y dejando a Blaine solo en la sala.

Caminaron en silencio hasta un pub que estaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Kurt. No era la primera vez que este iba. Había estado ahí con Pierre y Charles dos veces y el lugar se le antojaba agradable y típicamente inglés. No pudo evitar notar que apenas cruzaron la puerta algunas de las personas que estaban dentro dirigieron su vista a Blaine reconociéndolo inmediatamente y hasta algunos los siguieron con la mirada hasta la mesa donde se sentaron.

- Debe ser terrible sentirse un mono de feria todo el tiempo – dijo Kurt otra vez sin pensar mucho.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por más que no quisiera, una parte de él sentía alivio cada vez que le hacia un comentario pesado a Blaine, mientras que a la otra le angustiaba que en cualquier momento lo dejara solo y que pensara que no había valido la pena ir a buscarlo.

- Uno se acostumbra – dijo Blaine dulcemente y sin un atisbo de estar molesto.

Kurt lo odiaba por eso. Siempre era así, por muy ácidos, cínicos o pesimistas que sus comentarios fueran, Blaine siempre los pasaba por alto o se reía de ellos.

Esperaron hasta que un mesero fue a atenderlos y pidieron dos cervezas. Se las trajeron inmediatamente.

-Me encanta la cerveza inglesa- dijo Blaine luego de dar un sorbo.

- Un poco amarga para mi gusto, pero sí, supongo que está bien.

El silencio que se cernió luego fue un poco perturbador.

- Blaine, disculpa – dijo Kurt levantando un poco sus manos – pero realmente no entiendo por qué estás aquí ¿por qué ahora?

- Sólo quería hablar contigo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pensé que luego de tres años podíamos hablar. Ayer te vi y me pareció genial encontrarte aquí y saber qué es de tu vida, qué haces aquí…eso.

- ¿Y necesitaste tres años y un encuentro fortuito en una tienda para darte cuenta de eso? – le espetó Kurt.

- Sí no te busqué antes fue precisamente porque, hace tres años me dijistes que no lo hiciera, sólo quise respetar eso.

- Menos mal que no dije que te tiraras de un puente ¿lo hubieras hecho?

- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan insoportable? – le preguntó Blaine subiendo un poco la voz.

Kurt agarraba fuertemente la cerveza.

- ¡Porque te fuiste de mi vida sin decir adiós! – dijo siseando – y nunca más aparecistes, sólo en fotos y en canciones que te hacían cada vez más inalcanzable.

- Tú fuiste el que me alejaste – dijo Blaine secamente.

Kurt abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido.

- ¿Te alejé? ¿Cómo? No podía irme contigo Blaine. No podía acceder a esa oferta con la que te apareciste en la casa el día que te fuiste. No podía dejar tirados mis estudios solo por irme contigo a aventurar a Los Angeles. No podía dejar tirados los estudios que con tanto esfuerzo mis padres me estaban pagando – le explicó Kurt incrédulo.

- Y mientras tú cumplías tus sueños ¿yo sí podía hacer los míos a un lado? Se presentó la oportunidad de mi vida, lo que siempre había soñado y no podía dejarlo pasar.

- Y ¿yo sí podía dejar los míos a un lado? – dijo Kurt cada vez más molesto y sintiendo cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de la impotencia que sentía – Yo sí dejé de aplicar a NYADA por quedarme contigo un año en Lima.

- ¿Y acaso por eso tenía que retribuirte? ¿me tenía que quedar contigo en Nueva York, viendo como la oportunidad de mi vida pasaba enfrente de mis narices?

- Blaine yo nunca... – dijo Kurt, pero fue interrumpido por Blaine que lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Hiciste ese "sacrificio" por mi para echármelo en cara cuando tuvieras la primera oportunidad? ¿Para tenerme amarrado por siempre a tu lado?

Kurt estaba boquiabierto. Indignado. Ofendido. No podía pronunciar palabra. Siempre había sido considerado la reina del drama y en esta oportunidad estaba más que aceptable que lo fuera. Se controló. Cerró su boca, se paró del asiento sin decir ni una palabra salió apresuradamente del local.

Una vez que cruzó la puerta miró hacia ambos lado de la calle, estaba desierta, y sin querer un grito ahogado salió de su garganta y nuevamente, como era muy común en estos días, las lágrimas le empezaron a recorrer el rostro, se abrazó a sí mismo, sacudió su cabeza y emprendió su regresó a la casa.

Blaine se quedó tieso. Desde hace tres años nunca nadie lo había dejado plantado, ni lo habían desairado. Se dio cuenta que varias personas lo miraban y de repente reaccionó. Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en la cabeza. Se asombró por lo que le dijo a Kurt. No podía creer que había sido capaz de escupir tanto veneno.

- ¡Joder! – dijo con el tono de voz alto y dando un puño en la mesa.

Sin que le importara lo que pensaran los demás o lo que pudiera salir después en la prensa se paró, dejó unos billetes en la mesa y salió detrás de Kurt.

Miró hacia el lado de la calle por donde habían venido y a lo lejos, ya en una forma diminuta, divisó la esbelta figura de su ex novio.

- ¡Kurt! – le gritó.

La figura seguía caminando.

- ¡Kurt! – dijo una vez más corriendo hacia donde estaba.

Lo alcanzó.

- ¡Kurt! – dijo tocándolo por el hombro.

- ¿Qué?- le gritó en medio de la noche y dándole un manotón con el brazo.

- ¡Kurt! lo siento, lo siento mucho, perdóname – rogó Blaine que también lloraba y sujetaba el brazo que Kurt intentaba una y otra vez alejar – Nunca quise decir todo eso, lo siento, lo siento tanto – repetía una y otra vez tratando de agarrar freneticamente las manos de Kurt mientras este luchaba por soltarse – lo siento Kurt, por favor perdóname, nunca quise decir eso…es que…es…lo siento – volvía a repetir una y otra hasta que lo abrazó completamente y sintió que Kurt se calmó.

- Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras – Fue lo primero que dijo Kurt abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la mirada verde-avellana que le ponía a latir el corazón a mil. Estaban abrazados y sus frentes se tocaban – Fui el primero que te felicitó y se alegró de que hubieras conseguido un contrato musical. Nunca…yo nunca te pedí que abandonaras tus sueños por mí y no deje de aplicar a NYADA – sentía como Blaine asentía con la cabeza- para sacártelo en cara o chantajearte más adelante…yo nunca – dijo hipando – nunca hubiera hecho eso. Nunca – repetía una y otra vez.

- Lo sé amor, lo sé – le dijo Blaine tomandole la cara con su manos.

- Blaine – dijo suavemente – No puedes decirme esas cosas.

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento, sintiendo el calor del otro, el aliento del otro, la proximidad del otro.

- Nuestros sueños tenían un precio Blaine…nosotros.

El moreno lo miró con infinita tristeza y asintió con la cabeza, era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Se miraron unos segundos y no importó nada.

Se besaron.

No importó que estuvieran en la mitad de la calle, que cualquier curioso pudiera ver o que cualquier paparazzi estuviera acechando a Blaine. No importó que Kurt tuviera un novio que lo esperaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Lo único que importaba era que estaban ahí. Ahora. Bajo las estrellas londinenses, arropados por la noche, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y sintiendo que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien dio el primer paso, pero lo cierto fue que en el momento en que las bocas se juntaron nada más importó, nada más existió. Fue un beso desesperado llenó de amor, pasión, deseo, explicando con ese gesto la falta que la ausencia del otro les provocó en estos tres años. Las lenguas exploraban la boca del otro con avidez y dulzura. Poco a poco el tórrido y desesperado beso dio paso a uno más dulce, más lento, en el que volvieron a redescubrir la boca y el sabor del otro y en el que se dieron cuenta que todo seguía siendo igual.

Lentamente y sólo por la necesidad de respirar se separaron mientras se daban pequeños besos y sus frentes volvían a tocarse.

Las piernas le temblaban a Kurt y nunca había sido más certera esa frase que había pronunciado hace muchos años atrás en el auditorio _April__Rodhes_ de la secundaria McKinley cuando le dijo a Blaine que "le quitaba el aliento" y hoy se dio cuenta que no sólo era el aliento era el alma y su cuerpo entero que reaccionaba a cada caricia, toque y beso que Blaine le daba.

- Te he extrañado tanto Kurt – susurró Blaine.

Las miradas se cruzaron y Kurt se vio perdido en esos ojos con los que soñaba la mayoría de las noches.

Reaccionó.

- ¡Blaine! No puedo hacer esto…lo lamento – dijo soltándose del agarre del cantante – tengo novio Blaine y por más que quisiera perderme contigo y olvidarme de todo y todos también estas tú. No quiero ser para ti una aventura de una noche… disculpa porque todo esto se salió de control – se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios – me tengo que ir... adiós.

Comenzó a caminar sin voltear atrás, sentía como el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, pero era una locura lo que estaba sintiendo y haciendo.

Tenía que retirarse lo más rápido posible.

Blaine se quedó viendo como la figura de Kurt se hacia cada vez más pequeña. Estaba en shock. Todo había sido demasiado intenso. Se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, sacó su celular y llamó a su chófer para que lo fuera a buscar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Saben que son bienvenidos los buenos y malos. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

_Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<em>

_Yeah, it's plain to see_  
><em>That baby you're beautiful<em>  
><em>And there's nothing wrong with you<em>  
><em>It's me, I'm a freak<em>  
><em>But thanks for lovin' me<em>  
><em>Cause you're doing it perfectly<em>

Whataya want from me. Adam Lambert

* * *

><p>Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundos, tratando de salírsele del pecho, Kurt llegó a su apartamento. Las manos le temblaban y se le hacia difícil agarrar la llave correcta para abrir la puerta. Una vez encontrada la llave, con sus manos temblorosas, logró abrirla y una vez dentro cerró la puerta, tiró las llaves en la primera mesa que vio y se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda a la puerta. No creía que fuera capaz de llorar más de lo que había llorado. Estaba hecho un desastre y una y otra vez se tocaba los labios sintiendo todavía en ellos los labios de Blaine.<p>

_Blaine_

Lo había vuelto a hacer, pensó Kurt, había vuelto a aparecer en su vida como un tsunami, de una manera imprevista y demasiado intensa, evocando fuertemente recuerdos, caricias y besos. Besos que ahora por más que quisiera no podía borrar porque haber sentido los labios de Blaine Anderson sobre los de él era tocar el cielo.

Trataba de recordar el día que terminó con Blaine. Lo que había sufrido por causa de esa ruptura, para ver si así, de alguna manera, todo lo que estaba sintiendo se disipaba y volvía a ser el mismo Kurt de hace unos días, pero al parecer era imposible.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta donde había dejado su bolso y tomó su teléfono móvil, se sentía tan agobiado y confundido, que no lo pensó dos veces cuando decidió llamar a Rachel.

_- ¡Kurt! No esperaba tu llamada._

- Rachel – dijo con la voz quebrada por más que intentara mantenerla firme – Rachel, disculpa que te llame a estas horas de la noche pero necesito hablar con alguien y…y sinceramente no se me ocurrió otra persona.

_- No, tranquilo. Aquí son las 8:00 de la noche no es tan tarde. ¿Qué te pasa?_

- Blaine.

- _¿Blaine?_

Kurt caminó hasta uno de los muebles de la sala y se sentó en él acurrucado, con las rodillas en el pecho, recostado del espaldar y con la mano libre en el teléfono. Procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días. Desde el encuentro en la tienda, la llamada por teléfono pidiéndole las entradas a su amigo, hasta la conversación en el bar y la posterior discusión y el beso en plena calle.

- …Y no puedo evitar sentirme muy mal – terminó por decir el diseñador en ciernes a su amiga.

Del otro lado de la línea Rachel estaba impactada, por decir lo menos, y a la vez maravillada que su amigo estuviera viviendo una intensa y dramática historia de amor.

- _Pero ¿por qué te sientes mal?_

Le preguntó la morena que no entendía si sentía mal por Alex, por todo lo que hizo o dijo Blaine, por la actitud que tuvo con Blaine o por todo el asunto.

- ¡Por todo Rachel! – le espetó algo histérico.

- _Kurt. Entiendo que te sientas mal por Alex. No has hablado con él y sin embargo anda ilusionado con que regresas en pocos días mientras tú estás reviviendo tu historia de amor con Blaine o quizás dándole, los dos, la estocada que faltaba para que cualquier relación que pueda existir entre ustedes no se dé nunca. Ahora la pregunta que tienes que hacerte, y es la que te voy hacer a continuación es: ¿Realmente qué es lo que quieres con Blaine? ¿Lo quieres volver a ver? ¿Lo sigues amando?_

El soprano, a quien toda la vida le había dado asco comerse las uñas y ver que otras personas lo hiciera, se encontraba justo en ese momento haciendo eso, mientras Rachel le hacia todas esa preguntas.

Luego que Rachel se callara se hizo el silencio por unos segundos.

- Nunca he dejado de amarlo Rachel – contestó encogiéndose de hombros y acurrucándose aún más en el sofá.

_- Lo sé cariño._

Kurt suspiró.

* * *

><p>La casa era grande, luminosa y quedaba en uno de los barrios más lujosos de Londres, constaba de tres pisos y un enorme y bello jardín. Podía jactarse que sus vecinos eran Jude Law y Allan Rickman y de que vivía en uno de las zonas más chic de la capital inglesa. Pero para Blaine Anderson en esos momentos eso no era suficiente. En su vida había sentido la casa más vacía, más triste y más oscura. La casa que había sido su único capricho en cuanto tuvo suficiente dinero, ganado por sus propios medios, como para darse cualquier gusto que quisiera.<p>

Amanda su asistente no se había ido a la cama. Ella junto a su esposo Nick, quien resultaba ser su amigo de la juventud de Dalton y ahora su manager, era con quien siempre viajaba Blaine cada vez que se presentaba una actividad relacionada con su carrera. Los dos se quedaban siempre en la casa con Blaine. Se podía decir que ella era su mano derecha y Nick la izquierda.

El portazo se sintió en toda la casa y Amanda que estaba en la sala leyendo el cronograma del día de mañana se sobresaltó.

- ¡Blaine! menos mal que llegas ya iba a llamarte – dijo sin siquiera voltearse – mañana tenemos un día agitado.

Cuando no escuchó ninguna replica Amanda levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el pasillo. Sólo se veían las escaleras vacías y unos pasos que se escuchaban arriba. Luego vio al chófer entrando a la cocina con cara de sueño y dirigiéndose a su habitación, la cual se encontraba en un anexo de la casa en el que había que pasar por la cocina para poder entrar.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared y sus penetrantes ojos azules vieron que eran casi las dos de la mañana. Se sorprendió que el cansancio no la hubiera ya vencido, pero la verdad era que cuando comenzaba a trabajar no podía parar y siempre trataba que todo lo relacionado con Blaine saliera perfecto.

Cuando estaba recogiendo las cosas para irse a su cuarto vio que James, el chófer, venía hacia ella.

- ¿Pasa algo James?

El joven dudó en responder unos momentos.

- No lo sé señora. Pero venía a decirle que el señor Blaine está muy alterado. Cuando lo recogí estaba llorando e hizo que recorriera la ciudad buscando una licorería 24 horas. Compró varias botellas como para embriagar a un caballo y subió con ellas a su habitación. Nunca lo había visto así, por eso creo que debía saberlo.

Amanda sonrió tristemente.

- Gracias James, puedes retirarte.

James se retiró.

Amanda se quedó pensando un momento. Sabía que ayer habían visto al Kurt del que tanto hablaban Nick y Blaine, y que por lo mismo Blaine se había alterado, también sabía que había sido el gran amor de Blaine. Lo que conocía de la historia era porque su esposo se lo había contado y si su intuición no le fallaba estaba segura que esto tenía que ver con Kurt, el hombre al que por fin ayer había conocido aunque de una forma muy rápida e impersonal.

Subió las escaleras y caminaba a su habitación cuando de repente escuchó los acordes de una guitarra.

Entró a su habitación y el placentero sueño de Nick ya estaba interrumpido, estaba con el pelo revuelto y los ojos entreabiertos viendo con extrañeza a Amanda.

- ¿Qué suena? ¿Qué está pasando?

- Es Blaine – dijo Amanda empezando a desvestirse y yendo hacia el baño para buscar su pijama.

- ¿Blaine? – dijo más extrañado Nick.

- Luego del programa se fue no sé a donde y acaba de llegar, según James, con un arsenal de alcohol como para "embriagar a un caballo" – dijo haciendo con sus dedos índice y del medio las comillas - está encerrado en su cuarto, escuchando _Slave __to __love_ de Bryan Ferry y también escucho uno que otro acorde de la guitarra – terminó de decir Amanda acomodándose el pijama y quitándose la cola del cabello y yendo hacia la cama - ¿crees que tenga que ver con lo de ayer? Desde ayer está alterado.

Nick la miró con ternura y desacomodándose de la cama.

- Estoy 100% seguro de que tiene que ver con Kurt – dijo parándose.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A ver qué sucedió – dijo el ex warble y salió de la habitación.

Al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Blaine. Nick se quedó extasiado. Los acordes que salían de la habitación eran tristes y profundamente bellos tanto que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico de los cabellos oscuros. Sabía del poder de la música, pero en realidad nunca lo hubiera creído posible. Blaine estaba volcando todo el dolor y el amor que guardaba en su corazón en esa melodía. Nick siempre supo que a su amigo del colegio se le daba la música, de hecho, que estuviera ahora trabajando para él como manager, solo comprobaba lo que todo el mundo sospechaba en ese entonces, que Blaine Anderson era muy talentoso.

El silencio se hizo y la canción de Bryan Ferry volvió a sonar, Nick no lo pensó dos veces cuando tocó la puerta.

- Blaine – llamó.

No respondía, sólo la música se escuchaba.

- Blaine – volvió a llamar – soy yo Nick.

Espero unos segundos a que abriera la puerta, pero nada pasaba.

- Blaine, sino me abres la puerta en cinco segundos…

- ¡Qué! – le espetó con el pomo de la puerta en la mano – ¿vas a tumbarla?

Nick entró a la habitación sin que Blaine lo invitara a pasar. Vio como una botella de vodka vacía estaba rodando en el suelo y como cinco botellas de cervezas, también vacías, estaban tiradas por aquí y por allá, mientras varias hojas estaban también esparcidas por el suelo junto con la guitarra y más allá, al lado de un zapato, una foto arrugada en donde salían él y Kurt abrazados mirando a la cámara.

- ¿Algo que me quieras decir Nick? – preguntó tomando un sorbo de la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

- Solo quería saber como estabas.

- Como puedes ver no muy bien – dijo Blaine tomando otro sorbo de cerveza.

Nick quería decirle que dejara de beber. Que mañana se iba a sentir muy mal y no era lo ideal con todos los compromisos que tenían. Pero en estos momentos Blaine no necesitaba a un manager, sino a un amigo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó cauto Nick quien había tomado como positivo el hecho de que el cantante no lo hubiera botado ya del cuarto.

Blaine le extendió una cerveza y Nick la agarró se quedaron viendo unos segundos y el músico se encogió de hombros.

- Nada…insulté a Kurt, lo acusé de tratar de chantajearme, le grité en medio de la calle, corrí detrás de él, nos besamos y luego se fue…eso...nada más.

Nick que estaba reacio a darle un sorbo a su cerveza tomó.

- Más despacio por favor – le dijo a Blaine animándolo a contar de nuevo lo que había sucedido.

Cuatro botellas de cervezas después Blaine y Nick seguían hablando. Aunque por el ir y venir de la historia, en la que Blaine mezclaba el pasado con el presente, Nick estaba muy seguro de que su amigo había sucumbido a los poderes del alcohol.

- Es mucho drama y yo lo menos que necesito en mi vida ahora es eso – dijo tajante Blaine.

- ¿Y por qué te duele tanto?

Blaine miró a Nick derrotado y se terminó de tomar lo que quedaba en la botella antes de contestar.

- Porque lo sigo amando y recién me di cuenta que mis sentimientos permanecen intactos, como si no hubieran pasado tres jodidos años, y porque lo extraño, y aunque sea como amigo me encantaría tenerlo en mi vida…Kurt…Kurt es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida – dijo triste- …y…y ni siquiera podemos tener una amistad, ni siquiera podemos tener una conversación decente. ¡Jesus! ¡qué jodido estoy!

- Blaine – dijo suavemente Nick – creo que lo mejor es que descanses. Así enfrías tu mente y piensas mejor lo que quieres hacer o lo que vas a hacer, si quieres lo hablamos mañana – terminó por decir parándose del asiento y recogiendo todas las botellas vacías que estaban regadas en el suelo.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. En medio de su borrachera sabía que mañana tenía un día ocupado y que no iba a valer ni medio para todo lo que necesitaba hacer. Se sentía mucho mejor el haber hablado con Nick aunque el problema no se había resuelto. Tenía dos opciones: dejar todo como estaba y olvidarse de Kurt o llamarlo y volver a internar hablar con él. Lo cierto es que en estos momentos no podía pensar en ninguna de las dos cosas.

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana cuando el despertador sonó. Estaba seguro que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento. La resaca era demasiado intensa, apenas abrió los ojos sintió con si un martillo le golpeara la cabeza una y otra vez, además no se acordaba muy bien de anoche. El beso con Kurt todavía lo sentía en los labios, recordó perfectamente la conversación en el bar, la discusión en la calle, y luego de haber llegado a la casa era donde el pensamiento se volvía confuso. Recordaba una canción repetida una y otra vez en el iPod, además de otra canción en la guitarra y una conversación con Nick. Si mal no recordaba había compuesto una canción y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a una de sus grabadoras a ver si la había grabado. Era lo que siempre hacia cuando componía. Se paró de la cama y buscó en el desorden de papeles, ropa y zapatos la grabadora. La encontró y le dio "play" unos acordes y su voz empezó a sonar. Se le arrugó el corazón y se maravilló de que Kurt todavía podía sacar eso de él.

Terminó de escuchar la canción que había compuesto la noche anterior y se dirigió al baño. Buscó en el gabinete unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y se tragó dos. Inmediatamente se desvistió, ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa de ayer, y se metió la ducha.

Amanda y Nick ya estaban en el comedor cuando Blaine bajó con sus característicos lentes fucsias puestos. Los dos lo miraron, pero no dijeron nada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Nick luego que tenían un rato sin pronunciar palabra.

- Mejor. Gracias – respondió Blaine comiendo un poco de fruta – Me puedes recordar Amanda por favor qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

Amanda miró a su esposo y luego a Blaine, quien se encontraba mirando el plato de frutas, Nick le animó con la cabeza a contestarle y la chica comenzó a decirle todo el itinerario de hoy.

- Tenemos dos entrevistas. Una a las 10:00 en el canal cuatro y la otra justo a las 11:00. Luego a las 12:00 un almuerzo con la gente de la disquera, a las 2:00 tenemos una sesión de fotos con la revista New Musical Express, a las 4:00 tenemos pautado una firma de autógrafos en las tiendas NHV en Oxford Street y a las 8:00 hay que volver a la BBC para grabar el programa con Jools Holland. Creo que a las 11:00 estarás libre – terminó por decir Amanda.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. Como si se estuviera resignando a hacer lo que tenía hacer. Una vez que terminaron de comer se alistaron para salir y Blaine subió a su habitación para buscar su teléfono móvil. Las ganas de llamar a Kurt eran más grandes que él, pero se contuvo. Miró dos veces el número que tenía en su lista de llamadas recibidas ayer en la noche y estuvo tentado a marcarlo, pero desistió. No veía cual era el punto.

Iban ya en la camioneta rumbo al canal cuatro mirando hacia ningún punto a través de la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos, el celular le sonó y vio que entraba un mensaje de texto. Lo tomó y el corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho.

_No sé si es mucho pedir, pero me gustaría saber si es posible que nos viéramos, quisiera hablar contigo. Kurt._

El chico de la piel de porcelana se encontraba en su mesa en los talleres de Alexander McQueen, su concentración era nula y ni siquiera era capaz de realizar un simple ruedo. Su superior le había aprobado el diseño y tenía solo tres días para trabajar en él, pero por más que quisiera concentrarse era imposible, y sabía que la imposibilidad de hacerlo era Blaine y todo lo que había pasado anoche.

Luego de mucho dudar y mirar su teléfono donde la agenda decía "Blaine" un impulso hizo que escribiera y mandara ese mensaje. El miedo, como la angustia lo carcomían por dentro esperando la respuesta. Los patrones se encontraban tirados en la mesa y era incapaz tan siquiera de cortar uno solo, agarraba la tijera, cortaba un pedazo de tela, volvía y lo dejaba en la mesa, tomaba el celular, lo volvía a colocar en la mesa y vuelta otra vez a agarrar la tijera. Pierre lo observaba preocupado a lo lejos.

Pasado unos minutos, que a Kurt se le hicieron eternos, llegó el mensaje que esperaba a su teléfono.

_Estoy ocupado todo el día. Solo tengo libre de 5:00 a 7:00 de la noche. Déjame saber si te sirve. B._

Era prácticamente imposible. Kurt terminaba su jornada en McQueen a las 6:30 de la tarde. Le envió un mensaje e inmediatamente recibió respuesta.

_Si no te importa podría recogerte a las 6:30 de la tarde. Me acompañas a una grabación, no estoy seguro de a qué hora termine, en ese interín podríamos conversar. B._

Kurt no sabía muy bien a qué estaba accediendo, pero decidió que aceptaría la oferta.

A las 6:00 de la tarde Kurt se miraba frente al espejo de uno de los baños de McQueen. El aspecto que éste le devolvía no era el mejor, pero tampoco el peor. Se peinó un poco y se miraba de arriba abajo en el espejo, consideró que tenía buena presencia.

Con una puntualidad inglesa aterradora a las 6:30 de la tarde una camioneta último modelo abría la puerta frente al edificio de Alexander McQueen, y el corazón a Kurt, quien acababa de llegar a la entrada del edificio, comenzó a latirle más fuerte mientras se aferraba de la tira de su bolso.

- ¿Nick? – preguntó extrañado Kurt cuando vio que su ex compañero de clases se bajaba de la camioneta.

El ex warble le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! Kurt, tanto tiempo sin verte – Dijo Nick abrazando al chico de ojos azules.

- Hola Nick – dijo extrañado y con un tono que rayaba en la desilusión - ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¡Oh¡ muy bien Kurt, trabajando muchísimo, soy el manager de Blaine y antes de que preguntes por él te tengo que informar que no pudo venir, por eso estoy yo – dijo tocándose el pecho - Hubo un problema en el cronograma del programa de Jools Holland y resulta que va primero que el grupo que tocaba después. Al parecer un arreglo de última hora y no nos avisaron. Así que por eso estoy aquí ¿Vienes? – le preguntó señalándole la camioneta.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se agarró más fuerte de la correa de su bolso.

Por más que Nick intentó conversar con Kurt, éste sólo le respondía respuestas aisladas y monosílabas, estaba muy ensimismado en sí mismo y en lo que le diría a Blaine que poco se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que Nick tampoco insistió más.

Cuando Kurt llegó al estudio ya Blaine se encontraba listo para interpretar sus canciones. Se posicionó en un lateral del estudio donde muy difícilmente podía ser visto por su ex novio, al lado de Nick, quien le presentó en ese momento a Amanda.

- Antes de empezar quisiera decir que la primera canción que voy a cantar nunca nadie antes la ha escuchado. Espero que les guste, se llama _Lovesong_ – terminó de decir con esa sonrisa que desarmaba a cualquiera y entonando los primeros acordes de su guitarra.

Inmediatamente Nick reconoció la melodía.

- Esa es la canción que compuso ayer en la noche- le dijo a Amanda y Kurt escuchó, pero quedó hipnotizado cuando las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar y Blaine abrió la boca.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<em>

_However far away I will always love you_  
><em>However long I stay I will always love you<em>  
><em>Whatever words I say I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>

Kurt se estremeció, sus ojos seguían pegados a la figura del ex warble, no era por falta de modestia, pero sabía que esa canción también hablaba de él. Blaine cantaba con tanto sentimiento que era doloroso verlo. Respiró profundamente varias veces, conmovido por la letra y la música de la canción.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am free again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am clean again<em>

_However far away I will always love you_  
><em>However long I stay I will always love you<em>  
><em>Whatever words I say I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>

Al terminar la canción Kurt parecía estar en trance, tenía los ojos aguados y solamente el aplauso de los presentes logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Whoa! Blaine ¡Cuanta intensidad! – dijo Jools - ¿Cómo haces para escribir estas canciones tan llenas de sentimientos que logran conmover a la gente?

Blaine sonrió apenado.

- Son canciones acerca de lo que siento. De mis sentimientos. A través de la música es que puedo deshogarme, es el alivio que encuentro para situaciones que no puedo manejar o que me han marcado de alguna u otra manera. Para mi la música tiene que significar algo, sobretodo la música que hago, tiene que significar algo para mi y espero que para la gente que la escucha.

- _Lovesong_ habla de un amor que fue ¿es correcto?

- Sí

- No se encuentra en tu disco ¿Dónde podemos encontrarla? ¿Por qué no está incluida aquí? – preguntó el animador mientras sostenía el cd en sus manos.

- La compuse anoche – y de pronto se escuchó un aplauso en el estudio – fue una canción muy fácil de hacer, prácticamente es una carta de amor con música, y quise tocarla hoy y ver la respuesta de la gente – sonrió hacia el público que volvía a aplaudirlo – sé que fue un apuesta arriesgada – dijo con un poco de humildad.

- ¡Y vaya apuesta Blaine! Esperamos que sea incluida en una edición de este trabajo. Ahora te dejamos en el escenario para que cantes la canción que todos se mueren por escuchar – Blaine caminó hasta el micrófono – Señoras y señores sin más aquí esta Blaine y su exitoso sencillo _Hummingbird __Heartbeat._

Las primeras nota de la canción comenzaron a sonar y Blaine comenzó a cantar.

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
>The first time every time when you touch me<br>I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
>Under the sun we are one buzzing energy<em>

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree_  
><em>This evolution with you comes naturally<em>  
><em>Some call it science we call it chemistry<em>  
><em>This is the story of the birds and the bees<em>

_Even the seasons change_  
><em>Our love still stays the same<em>

En ese momento sacó el micrófono y empezó a caminar a por el estudio haciendo adorables muecas y dándole la mano a algunos de los presentes hasta que llegó a la parte del coro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt quien meneaba la cabeza al ritmo pegajoso de la canción.

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, <em>

_hummingbird heartbeat  
>Oh oh<br>Hummingbird heartbeat  
>Oh oh<br>Hummingbird heartbeat  
><em>

Luego de cantar el coro se volteó hacia el otro lado del estudio y justo cuando iba a comenzar el siguiente verso de la canción se volteó y dejó su mirada fija en Kurt.

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed  
>A white flower with the power to bring life to me<br>You're so exotic my whole body fluttering  
>Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet<em>

_I was on the brink of a heart attack_  
><em>You gave me life and keep me coming back<em>  
><em>I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes<em>  
><em>We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies<em>

_Even the seasons change_  
><em>Our love still stays the same<em>

El coro volvió a entonarse y se dirigió a otro lado del estudio para después volver a instalarse otra vez frente a Kurt cuando sonó el puente.

_You love me, you love me  
>Never love me not, not, oh no<br>When we hear a perfect harmony  
>You make me sound like, like a symphony<em>

Comenzó nuevamente el coro y se fue hacia el apoyo del micrófono y terminó la canción en ese lugar.

Kurt se descubrió aplaudiendo intensamente y ruborizado hasta el cabello. Blaine le había dedicado toda la canción a él y no había hecho nada por disimularlo. El público asistente aplaudía a rabiar, el presentador se acercó a Blaine y luego de unas palabras lo despidió.

Blaine caminaba hacia donde estaba Nick, Amanda y Kurt. Una vez enfrente de él, las ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo eran casi incontrolables, pero poniendo mucho de su parte se abstuvo. Lo miró.

- Me alegró que hayas venido – le dijo y le tocó el hombro.

Kurt asintió.

Amanda y Nick estaban incómodos y sentían que estaban sobrando en ese momento. Todos se dirigían en silencio al camerino que le habían asignado a Blaine.

Una vez adentro Nick fue el primero en hablar.

- Creo que es todo por Blaine. Amanda y yo nos retiramos, si necesitas alguna cosa no dudes en comunicarte con nosotros – dijo sonriendo – Adiós Kurt, espero verte pronto – se despidió caminando hacia la puerta mientras Kurt lo despedía con la mano.

- Lo mismo digo Blaine. Ha sido un placer conocerte Kurt. Adiós – terminó de decir Amanda saliendo detrás de Nick.

Un silencio se cernió entre los dos.

- Kurt – dijo Blaine rompiendo el silencio – voy cambiarme rápidamente y luego podemos salir para donde quieras – dijo desapareciendo tras una puerta.

El diseñador en ciernes escuchó que una regadera se abría y no pudo evitar pensar en Blaine desnudo ahí adentro. Se le dispararon una cantidad de recuerdos y emociones. Extrañaba esa piel debajo o encima de la suya, el sudor que transpiraba, que en otras circunstancias y en otras personas le hubiera parecido desagradable, el olor que emanaba, ese tan particular que lo descontrolaba, esa calidez que la piel de Blaine siempre desprendía, sintió como un ligero rubor le cubría el rostro y respiró profundamente.

Pasados 15 minutos Blaine salía de la puerta del baño con sus rizos todavía mojados, vestido con tan solo unos jeans y un sweater negro.

- Estoy listo ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- No lo sé. Para mi cualquier lugar está bien.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza e hizo una llamada sin que Kurt escuchara muy bien lo que decía.

Estaban en la camioneta y Kurt sinceramente no sabía hacia donde se dirigían cuando se dio cuenta que estaban en Camden y que luego empalmaban a una zona exclusiva a la que nunca había ido por falta de tiempo. Se detuvieron frente a la entrada de una linda casa.

- Ya llegamos – anunció Blaine mientras abría la puerta y se bajaba de la camioneta.

Kurt lo miró extrañado.

- Es mi casa - anunció Blaine ante la mirada confusa de su ex pareja- pensé que si queríamos hablar y estar tranquilos sin que nadie nos viera o interrumpiera era mejor estar aquí que en un restaurante – Kurt no decía nada sólo miraba a Blaine – pero si prefieres salir o estar en otro sitio no tengo ningún problema, podemos ir.

- Por mí está bien – hizo una pausa observando todo a su alrededor- No sabía que tenías una casa en Londres.

- Fue una de las primeras cosas que adquirí cuando empecé a recibir las ganancias del primer álbum ¿te acuerdas que siempre te decía que quería pasar una temporada en Londres?

La tristeza invadió a Kurt.

_Estaban sentados en el sofá del apartamento que compartían en Nueva York. Kurt con la espalda recostada al espaldar acariciando una y otra vez los rizos negros de su novio y Blaine recostado en sus piernas mirando con sus ojos verde-avellana a su pareja mientras jugaba con una de sus manos._

_- Cuando sea un cantante famoso viajaremos por toda Europa y nos quedaremos una temporada en Londres. Solo he ido dos veces. Una cuando estaba muy pequeño y la otra antes de entrar a Dalton. Me encantó. Quiero recorrer sus calles y tomarme una foto en Picadilly Circus contigo e ir al museo de Maddam Tussads._

_-¡ Me encantaría! e iríamos a la tumba de Lady Di y a el London Eye ¡ah! Y por supuesto a Bond Street y veríamos las tiendas de grandes marcas – terminó de decir Kurt con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor viendo a Blaine._

_- ¡Por supuesto! Aunque no estoy muy seguro del London Eye. No te olvides de mi temor a las alturas._

- ¡Kurt! ¿estás bien?

- Lo siento Blaine me distraje – dijo el chico con los cabellos marrones saliendo de sus recuerdos.

Kurt observó a su alrededor y siguió al ex warble. La casa era amplia. Elegante. Nada ostentosa, sin mucha estridencia y con muebles de líneas limpias. En la sala se podían apreciar dos lámparas de líneas modernas, una biblioteca en la que se observaba unos portarretratos en donde estaban, en uno los padres de Blaine, y en otro Blaine con su mamá, los muebles de la sala estaban alíneados dentro de una alfombra color crema y a un lado en el fondo se podía ver la división donde estaba el comedor.

- Es muy linda tu casa – dijo cortésmente Kurt.

Blaine sonrió.

- Gracias. Por aquí – instó a Kurt a que lo siguiera mientras pasaban por en medio de la sala y la amplia cocina. Al final llegaron al jardín.

Kurt se quedó sin aliento. Era uno de los jardines más bellos que había visto en su vida a pesar de estar en la oscuridad. Se veía que estaba hecho por un paisajista o alguien experto en jardines. Tenía tres grandes árboles que daban una sensación de privacidad, en una parte del jardín había una especie de terraza, donde estaba una mesa y sus asientos, y por debajo de ésta pasaba una especie de riachuelo y ahora que la primavera estaba en todo su esplendor Kurt podía ver en casi todo el jardín, flores de varios colores que tímidamente se asomaban. Mientras que la iluminación que había se debía a unas farolas.

- ¡Wao! Esto es bellísimo.

- Que bueno que te guste. Mandé a que nos preparan el jardín para cenar. Es uno de mis lugares preferidos de la casa.

Kurt sonrió.

Se dirigieron a la mesa en el que ya se encontraban los platos dispuestos y a un lado una cubera con un vino.

- Cuando quieras podemos pedir que nos traigan la cena. Aquí dejaron este vino – dijo Blaine agarrándolo – pero si quieres tomar otra cosa.

- No está bien. Acepto un poco de vino. No me caería nada mal.

Kurt siguió con la mirada como Blaine tomaba la botella, la destapaba y echaba el líquido en las copas. En ese momento Kurt pensó que aunque nada más tenía pocos minutos en la casa de su ex novio hasta ahora era una de las mejores citas que había tenido, el jardín, la noche y la compañía. Cuando de repente repensó lo de "cita". "Cita" no, esto no era una cita, era un encuentro en el que él quería aclarar algunas cosas, más nada, se dijo asímismo.

- Blaine gracias por aceptar reunirte conmigo. Yo… yo quería aclarar un poco lo de ayer…

- Kurt – dijo Blaine interrumpiéndolo – quien tiene que aclarar las cosas soy yo. Discúlpame de verdad por decirte todas esas cosas horribles que te dije ayer. Estaba nublado por el alcohol…y…y no te lo voy a negar…también por la rabia y el dolor…fue muy inesperado encontrarte aquí...sobretodo después de tanto tiempo.

- Acepto tus disculpas – dijo el chico de la piel de porcelana – Blaine anoche todo se salió de control. Sentí demasiadas cosas que no debí haber sentido y la verdad es que contigo siempre he sentido que camino en la cuerda floja.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No entiendo.

- Porque a pesar de que soy fabuloso – esbozó una sonrisa- siempre creí que eras demasiado bueno para mí. Y a pesar de que no estamos juntos, que desde hace tiempo no estamos juntos - corrigió- pensé que quizás te diste cuenta de lo que siempre he creído, mucho más ahora que eres un cantante famoso y alguien importante en el mundo y por una parte me aterró volver a sentir todo eso.

- Nunca – soltó Blaine agarrando una de las manos de Kurt por encima de la mesa – No puede ser que luego de cinco años juntos tu pienses eso. Tú eres una de las personas más interesantes que he conocido en mi vida y también una de las más importantes en todo el mundo. Yo hoy no sería lo que soy si tú no hubieras estado ahí... yo soy lo que soy hoy en gran parte por ti- corrigió.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos.

- Blaine – dijo Kurt soltándose del agarre – yo sólo quiero que quedemos bien. No sé si pasaran pocos días o un año para volvernos a ver, pero quiero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos no ocurra todo este drama que pasó ayer. No es justo, ni para ti, ni para mí.

- Tienes razón - dijo con una sonrisa – pasemos la página y tratemos de llevarnos lo mejor posible.

Por dentro Blaine se sentía poco a poco desmoronarse. Tenía la verdad frente a sus ojos y esta era que seguía amando a Kurt Hummel como en sus días de adolescencia y el principio de su adultez. Llegó a la conclusión que si dolía tanto el tenerlo frente a frente y no poder tocarlo o besarlo era porque lo seguía amando y no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

- ¿Mando a traer la cena? – preguntó Blaine.

- Me encantaría.

- ¿y que pasó que ya no usas más los corbatines?- preguntó Kurt cuando ya iban por el segundo plato.

- A pesar de que consideraba a mi estilo espectacular – dijo Blaine mientras Kurt arrugaba la cara – El estilista de aquel entonces, más mi publicista, Nick y la disquera consideraron que era muy nerd como para ser comercial. Por lo que decidieron cambiarme el look a este que ves aquí. Estos pantalones, cero corbatines, cabello sin gel. Lo único que me dejaron usar son los lentes. Dicen que es algo así como una marca.

- Lo que aplaudo de todos esos cambios es el no gel en el cabello. Siempre te dije que te veías mejor así.

- Lo recuerdo – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa - y como un conocedor de la moda que eres dime ¿que tal te parece este nuevo vestuario?

- No te queda mal, pero no eres tú. Y aunque considero que algunos corbatines te quedaban horrendos, habían otros que te quedaban como mandados a hacer ¿Qué fue del destino de ellos?

- Están en una de mis gavetas de mi casa de Los Ángeles. Supongo que acumulando polvo. – dijo lamentándose.

Ya iban por el postre cuando Blaine se preguntó algo que no se había atrevido a preguntar desde la primera vez que Kurt lo mencionó.

- ¿Y tu novio?

- ¿Qué hay con él? – saltó Kurt sintiendo como el mousse de chocolate se le atragantaba en la garganta, cosa algo imposible debido a que era un mousse.

- Nada, sólo quiero saber de él ¿cómo se llama? ¿cómo lo conociste? Eso.

Kurt agarró una copa y tragó un poco.

- Se llama Alex. Alex Mitchell, es ingeniero de sistemas y lo conocí por unos amigos en común, en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Tenemos casi ocho meses – Blaine agrandó los ojos sorprendido por la información – ¡ah! y tiene los ojos de un vibrante color esmeralda.

- ¿Como Harry Potter?

- Como Harry Potter – afirmó el castaño con una triste sonrisa - ¿y tú?

- No. No estoy saliendo con nadie. Es difícil con este trabajo, casi siempre estoy viajando y se hace difícil – Blaine hizo una pausa – lo siento.

- ¿Qué? ¿de que hablas?

- Por ayer, por el beso. No debí hacerlo. Ya me habías dicho que tenías novio y sin importarme esa información te besé.

- No tienes de qué disculparte. Yo también te besé… y sinceramente no sé quien inició el beso. Los dos somos igual de culpables.

Los dos sonrieron. Era muy agradable estar hablando con aquella familiaridad de antes a pesar de todas las cosas que en dos días habían pasado entre ellos. No eran novios pero sentían aquella confianza y fraternidad de sus tiempos de Dalton, justo antes de que se muriera Pavarotti, y por supuesto también sentían aquella tensión sexual y coqueteo que siempre estaba presente entre ellos.

Los platos los habían retirado y ahora solo conversaban mientras se servían un poco de la botella de vino que poco a poco iba llegando al fondo.

- ¿Tu último sencillo _Hummingbird_ y la otra canción de hoy…? No quiere parecer presuntuoso pero…

- ¿Qué si son acerca de ti? – lo atajó Blaine – Sí. La primera creo que es muy clara y _Lovesong_ la compuse ayer.

- ¿Y es verdad lo que dices en la segunda? – preguntó con cierto temor a la respuesta.

- Cada palabra – dijo Blaine viendo fijamente a los hermosísimos ojos azules de Kurt.

El castaño no hizo más que quedarse viendo hipnotizado los ojos verde-avellana para rápidamente ver su reloj y darse cuenta que eran pasadas las 9:00 de la noche.

- Blaine – interrumpió con suavidad - ha sido una velada encantadora, lo he disfrutado mucho, pero me tengo que ir. Mañana tengo que estar temprano en McQueen – dijo parándose de la mesa.

- ¿Nos podemos ver mañana?- preguntó con cierta ansiedad el músico, mientras Kurt dudaba por unos momentos – Mañana es mi última noche aquí en Londres. Estoy con la promoción del disco y pasado mañana viajaremos a Alemania y después a otras ciudades europeas.

- ¿Será la última vez que nos veamos?

- Por lo menos aquí en Londres sí. Luego no sé – respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Puedo esta vez elegir a donde vamos a ir?

- Por supuesto.

- Es un trato. Nos veremos mañana entonces.

Los dos caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa. Blaine dio instrucciones al chófer para que llevara a Kurt a su casa o a donde el lo dispusiese. Acordaron donde se encontrarían al día siguiente, cerca de los talleres de McQueen, luego de que Kurt saliera del trabajo.

La despedida fue un poco incomoda. Se quedaron parados por unos segundos viéndose fijamente en que los dos dudaron por unos segundos si se abrazaban, se daban unas palmaditas en el hombro o no hacían nada, hasta que Blaine solo se atrevió a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, pero Kurt lo abrazó. Se fundieron en un largo abrazo, respirando el aroma del otro, tan conocido y tan extrañado. Kurt nunca se sintió más pleno en ese momento.

Se montó en la camioneta y le dirigió una última sonrisa a Blaine.

El corazón le latía a mil por segundos cuando el carro comenzó a avanzar y diferentes pensamientos le cruzaban la cabeza. En ese momento no podía distinguir o saber si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, pero no podía evitar sentir esa emoción, esa que se le disparaba a través del cuerpo, cada vez que Blaine lo veía de aquella manera en la que parecía que no hubiera ninguna otra persona en el lugar o cada vez que le hablaba. Era la emoción de volver a tener algo que lo llenaba, algo que lo hacia sentir que todo lo podía hacer, que era invencible, algo que lo hacia sentir feliz, algo que se resumía en pocas palabras: algo que lo hacia sentir completo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1<strong>: Antes que nada muchas gracias por seguir la historia y estar pendiente de ella con sus alerts y reviews. Disculpen que me haya demorado un poco en actualizarla pero el capitulo se me hizo demasiado largo aunque espero que la espera haya valido la pena y lo disfrutaran. También les anuncio que con las fiestas decembrinas no sé para cuando podré volver a actualizar. Lo más probable es que sea para el año que viene y espero que sea antes del 25 de enero ya que ese día me voy de viaje por dos semanas o quizás puede actualizar antes, uno nunca sabe. No me quiero despedir sin antes desearles una muy feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo. Un abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2<strong>: En este capitulo las dos canciones que Blaine canta, y que supuestamente son de él, en realidad una es de Katy Perry que es Hummingbird Heartbeat y la otra es Lovesong de Adele es bellísima por lo que recomiendo que la escuchen.

Aquí están las traducciones de las canciones:

**Whataya want from me. Qué quieres de mi. Adam Lambert**

_No te rindas. Yo estoy trabajando en ello. Por favor no te entregues. No te defraudare. Se complicó todo. Necesito un segundo para respirar. Sólo sigue alrededor. Qué quieres de mi. Que quieres de mi. _

_Es muy fácil de ver. Cariño eres bello. Y que no hay nada de malo contigo. Soy yo. Soy un fenómeno. Gracias por amarme. Porque lo estás haciendo perfecto._

**Lovesong. Canción de amor. Adele**

_Cuando estoy sola contigo. Me haces sentir que estoy en casa otra vez. Cuando estoy sola contigo. Me haces sentir completa otra vez. Cuando estoy sola contiga. Me haces sentir joven otra vez. Cuando estoy sola contigo. Me haces sentir divertida otra vez._

_A pesar de lo lejos yo siempre te amaré. A pesar de la distancia entre los dos yo siempre te amaré. Cualquiera de las palabras que diga yo siempre te amaré. Yo siempre te amaré._

_Cuando estoy sola contigo. Tu me haces sentir libre otra vez. Cuando estoy sola contigo. Tu me haces sentir limpia otra vez. _

**Hummingbird Heartbeat. Katy Perry (El titulo de la canción traducido es algo así como Látido de colibrí)**

_Tú me haces sentir como si estuviera perdiendo mi virginidad. La primera vez cada vez que me tocas. Te he hecho abrirte como una flor nunca antes vista. Debajo del sol donde somos una constante energía. _

_Vamos a polinizar a crear una familia. Esta evolución entre tu y yo se da natural. Algunos lo llaman ciencia, nosotros lo llamamos química. Esta es la historia de los pájaros y las abejas._

_Aun cuando las estaciones cambien. Nuestro amor seguirá igual. _

_Tú me has dado el latido de colibrí. Despliega mis alas y hazme volar. El sabor de tu miel es tan dulce. Cuando me das el latido de colibrí, latido de colibrí._

_He volado miles de millas solo para encontrar la semilla mágica. Una flor blanca con el poder de devolverme a la vida. Tú eres tan exótico que haces que todo mi cuerpo tiemble. Constantemente deseando saborear tu dulce pegajoso. _

_Estuve a punto de tener un infarto. Tú me diste vida y me la sigues dando. He visto el sol alzarse en tus ojos, tus ojos, Tenemos un futuro lleno de cielos azules, cielos azules. _

_Me amas, me amas. Nunca lo dejes de hacer. Cuando escuchamos una perfecta armonía, tu me haces sonar, como una sinfonía._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus mensajes y disculpen lo demorado de este capitulo, pero tal como les explique en el pasado estuve de viaje, pero no conforme con eso contraje una conjuntivitis viral que me alejó por un tiempo de las computadoras, el sol, la televisión y todo aquello que fuera entretenido. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

_So don't go away say what you say  
>But say that you'll stay<br>Forever and a day...in the time of my life  
>'Cause I need more time yes I need more time<br>Just to make things right_

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play  
>With all the things caught in my mind<em>

_Damn my education I can't find the words to say_  
><em>About all the things caught in my mind<em>  
><em>Me and you what's going on?<em>  
><em>All we seem to know is how to show<em>  
><em>The feelings that are wrong<em>

_Don't go away. Oasis_.

* * *

><p>Pierre observaba de reojo a Kurt.<p>

Desde hace dos días su amigo no era el mismo. No era que estuviera más flaco o que pareciera que tuviera noches sin dormir. Simplemente había dejado de ser el alegre pasante americano, con una lengua tan afilada como las tijeras que utilizaban todos los días para cortar las telas, para convertirse en una persona encerrada en sí misma que muy poco o nada compartía.

Muchas personas de McQueen se lo achacaban al hecho de que ya se le acababa la pasantía y que estaba muy concentrado en el vestido final que debía entregar, el cual se incluiría en la próxima colección, por lo que era una tarea muy importante a realizar. Pierre era el único que no se tragaba ese cuento, su cambió se dio justo al día siguiente en el que él no había amarrado su lengua y le había dado a Blaine la dirección de Kurt.

Pierre observaba como los ojos azules estaban concentrados en la línea que estaba trazando en un patrón y en la tela. A pesar del evidente esfuerzo era como ver y no ver a Kurt. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente no.

- Hey Kurt – dijo el británico a manera de saludo acercándose a la mesa del americano.

- Hola Pierre – contestó Kurt sin levantar los ojos de la tela.

Pierre se quedó un momento sin decir nada.

- Kurt – dijo – disculpa lo de la otra noche. Nunca pensé que dejarías de hablarme por darle tu dirección a Blaine. Él fue muy insistente y encantador y la verdad no me pude resistir. Lo lamento.

Kurt dejó la tijera en la mesa y por primera vez levantó los ojos y una mirada extraña, que bordeaba el desconcierto, se posó sobre Pierre.

- ¡Oh! Pierre, no, no tienes nada que disculparte – dijo Kurt con algo de pena - No te niego que cuando lo vi en la puerta de mi apartamento mi primer pensamiento fue matarte, pero las cosas se han dado de una manera amigable.

Se podía leer la confusión en la cara de Pierre.

- y entonces… ¿por qué has dejado de hablarme?

- Lo siente Pierre. No ha sido intencional. He estado muy ocupado con… con la pasantía, terminando este vestido, dentro de unos días me regreso a Estados Unidos y estoy preparando todo – terminó de decir con una sonrisa – y desde ya te digo que debes reservar una noche porque tenemos que ir a celebrar que culminé con éxito la pasantía.

- ¡Me encantaría! Solo déjame saber cuando. Bueno ahora sí te dejo, que bueno que no estés molesto conmigo – dijo Pierre alejándose a su puesto de labores.

- No podría estarlo – dijo Kurt muy bajito, muy para él mismo y con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

Pierre no estaba equivocado del todo. La verdad era que sí estaba ido, pero no por la pasantía o el hecho de que en pocos días regresaba a Estados Unidos, sino porque había vuelto a ver a Blaine y porque hoy en la tarde se volverían a ver.

Aunque creyó que las horas habían pasado más lento de lo normal, el reloj dio por fin las 6:00 de la tarde y la antepenúltima jornada laboral de Kurt en McQueen llegó a su fin, a pesar de la distracción en la que había estado sumido todo el día, tuvo tiempo de dejar bien adelantada su creación.

Miró el reloj y recogió con calma sus cosas de la mesa. Organizó en su costurero con una inusitada calma sus tijeras, metro, tizas y agujas y lo cerró con precisión.

- ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros al cine Kurt? – le preguntó Lory, una de las chicas con quien trabaja, señalando a Pierre y Adam.

- Gracias Lory, me encantaría, pero no puedo tengo un compromiso – dijo observado a los otros dos chicos detrás de Lory.

- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana entonces – dijo la chica.

- Nos vemos – respondió el castaño despidiéndose con la mano.

Fue al baño, se miró al espejo, arregló su peinado y procedió a salir a la calle. Una vez afuera, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar a los lados cuando vio en toda la acera la camioneta negra de Blaine. Una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó en sus labios.

Lo primero que notó Kurt al subirse a la camioneta fue la sonrisa radiante de Blaine y el bellísimo y muy costoso cardigan gris de cashmire que llevaba puesto.

- ¡Oh por Dios Blaine! ¿Es este el cardigan edición exclusiva de la colección de Gucci? – preguntó tocando la tela de una de las mangas casi con adoración.

- Sí – respondió el músico con algo parecido a la vergüenza, asombro y complacido de que Kurt seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

- Hice una lista de espera de tres meses para poder obtenerlo y esos estúpidos de Barney's en Nueva York nunca me llamaron ¡Los detesto! – comentó indignado.

- Lo lamentó – le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa para agregar después, ya que vio que la camioneta seguía parada, y Kurt todavía estaba indignado por lo del cardigan - ¿A dónde vamos?

Kurt pareció salir de su estupor.

- ¡Ah! ¡oh! Sí, disculpa es que recuerdo lo del cardigan y me entra una furia, pero sí tienes razón, no estamos aquí para que escuches mis quejas. Tengo un plan que espero te guste, la primera parada es el Maddame Tussauds.

Blaine levantó sus cejas a modo de sorpresa y prosiguió a decirle al chófer su destino.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer al Tussauds? A esta hora creo que debe estar cerrado.

- Con un poquito de ayuda, de Nick por supuesto, a esta hora solo estará abierto para nosotros dos, así que no tendrás que preocuparte porque si te ven algunos fanáticos o gruppies.

- No me preocupo por eso – dijo el músico con una sonrisa – yo confío en ti.

Kurt le sonrió.

Hablaron muy poco hasta llegar al museo y una vez ahí se divirtieron como niños. Kurt les dio besos en la mejilla a las figuras de Zac Efron, Lady Gaga y Robert Pattinson, Blaine tuvo que tomarle casi 20 fotos con los miembros de la familia real inglesa en las que al menos 15 fotos eran con Kate Middleton en vista de que la figura de Pippa todavía no existe en el museo. Por su parte el diseñador en ciernes hizo lo propio y le tomó a Blaine su foto con la figura de Daniel Radcliffe.

Una vez que terminaron el paseo dentro del museo, se fueron caminando por Baker Street sin rumbo fijo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer? – le preguntó Kurt.

- Tengo un poco de hambre así que no es mala idea que cenemos.

- Por aquí mismo creo que podemos cenar – dijo Kurt echando una mirada a la calle y viendo al final de la misma un puesto de Fish and Chips. Le tomó la mano a Blaine y lo guió hasta el puesto de comida.

Si lo habían reconocido o no en la calle, Blaine no se había dado cuenta, era lo menos que pensaba en ese momento. Solo sabía que estaba disfrutando un mundo este paseo de Londres en la noche con Kurt y del aire de informalidad que tenía todo.

Los dos estaban parados en una mesita dentro del local comiendo sus fish and chips, mientras Blaine tomaba una cerveza y sorpresivamente Kurt otra.

- Nunca pensé que viviría el día en que Kurt Hummel comiera pescado frito con papas fritas, salsa tártara y una cerveza, debo estar soñando o en otra dimensión – dijo el músico.

- Una vez al mes no hace mal al organismo comer esta delicia.

- Ah reconoces que es una delicia.

- No hacerlo sería un pecado – dijo Kurt con mucha dignidad – además a las cosas hay que darle su merecido valor - terminó de decir limpiándose delicadamente un poco de salsa en la boca.

- Ya lo creo.

Terminaron de comer en un agradable silencio mientras sonreían el uno al otro.

- ¿Estas listo para la segunda parte de esta salida? – preguntó el ojiazul.

- Totalmente.

Salieron del local y agarraron un taxí y mientras empalmaban por el Big Ben la cara de Blaine era de incredulidad.

- No creo que hayas pensado ir a donde creo que vamos a ir.

- Vamos Blaine que no pasa nada.

- Kurt sabes que le tengo miedo a las alturas.

- Pero estas conmigo – dijo el castaño mientras el carro se estacionaba en toda la entrada del London Eye.

Una vez abajo y en toda la entrada del London Eye Blaine veía lo grande y lo alto que era aquella noria gigante en la que se podía ver a todo Londres desde las alturas.

- No me digas que nunca te has montado a pesar de que has venido incontables veces para acá – dijo Kurt.

- No, la verdad nunca he venido, siempre de lejitos.

Kurt se alejó un momento y regresó unos pocos minutos después con las entradas en la mano.

- No es una buena idea – rezongó Blaine.

- ¿Confías en mi? – le preguntó Kurt extendiéndole la mano.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos y en su vida Kurt había visto esos ojos color miel más brillantes y más expresivos tanto que sintió encogerse el estómago.

- Siempre- dijo Blaine sin dudar un segundo y tomando la mano de Kurt.

El London Eye es una gran noria mirador en donde las personas metidas en una especie de capsula pueden apreciar a Londres en todo su esplendor, dentro de la capsula hay una especie de banco en donde las personas se pueden sentar mientras se hace el recorrido. Es una de las más grandes construidas en el mundo.

- Blaine si estas sentado todo el viaje no puedes ver lo bello que se ve Londres de noche.

- No creo que quiera ver lo bello que se ve Londres – respondió reluctante con las manos pegadas en el asiento.

- ¡Vamos! Ven, poco a poco, no es que te pares de sopetón y abras los ojos.

Blaine miraba a Kurt con un poco de incertidumbre y miedo.

- No te va a pasar nada, esto es bien resistente – dijo el castaño mirando a su alrededor.

Blaine dudó un segundo se paró y se quedó pegado al banco.

- Vamos a hacerlo poco a poco, cierra los ojos – le pidió Kurt y Blaine lo hizo.

Blaine mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras Kurt se posaba detrás de él, poco a poco despegándolo del banco, lo tomó por los hombres y muy lento animaba a caminar a Blaine. Caminaron pocos pasos, a lo mucho cinco, cuando Blaine sintió que llegaron a la baranda que separaba al vidrio que envolvía la capsula.

- Listo. Abre los ojos – le dijo Kurt.

Blaine los abrió y aguantó la respiración.

- No pasa nada, estas conmigo – le dijo Kurt al oído.

Blaine levantó su mano derecha y tomó la izquierda de Kurt que estaba en su hombro mientras que con la izquierda tomaba la derecha y la bajaba a su cintura quedando abrazados.

- Es realmente bello – dijo el músico de la vista para luego agregar un gracias.

- ¿A qué se debe ese gracias? – preguntó un poco confundido el diseñador.

- Por esta noche, por el paseo, por ir a cada uno de los sitios que nos imaginamos iríamos juntos cuando viniéramos a esta ciudad.

- No hay de que.

Se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición disfrutando de la compañía y la cercanía del otro. Blaine podía sentir perfectamente como el corazón de Kurt palpitaba a un ritmo inusual y como el calor de su cuerpo lo arropaba poco a poco.

- Kurt.

- Dime.

- Nuevamente me gustaría tener una maquina del tiempo – expresó el moreno.

- ¿Para ir otra vez a donde Brian Ferry y chocar los cinco por la música de Roxy? – se preguntó extrañado el castaño.

- No – respondió Blaine haciendo una pausa y sonriendo al saber que su ex novio todavía se acordaba de ese episodio entre los dos – para detener el tiempo y hacer que este momento sea eterno.

Kurt sonrió y hasta los ojos se le aguaron un poco, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad, era una paradoja, a pesar de que estaba despidiéndose de Blaine quien sabe hasta cuando o hasta para siempre, este había sido uno de los pocos días, en estos tres años, en el que se había sentido completamente feliz.

- Lo es, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso, es eterno – terminó de decir dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Blaine se volteó, sus miradas se encontraron, podía sentir el aliento de Kurt sobre su rostro y en ese instante cortó la distancia que había entre ellos y besó a Kurt con todo su ser.

Se prometió a sí mismo que no lo volvería a hacer, que estaba mal, que Kurt tenía un novio que lo esperaba en Estados Unidos, pero no pudo evitarlo, en ese momento sentía que besar a Kurt era lo correcto y no dudó un instante en hacerlo.

Por su parte Kurt respondía al beso con la misma intensidad y pasión con la que era dado, olvidándose de todo y todos y perdiéndose en el sabor y olor de Blaine, en sus manos en su cuerpo, en todo lo que hacia a Blaine tan Blaine.

Se separaron lentamente, sin ganas de querer hacerlo realmente, pero haciéndolo por la necesidad de respirar. Los dos sonreían y se mantenían a milímetros de distancia, todavía abrazados y respirando en el espacio del otro.

- Nunca he dejado de amarte – confesó Kurt.

El corazón a Blaine le empezó a latir más rápido.

- Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte – confesó el moreno con una triste sonrisa – lamento…lamento…

- Shhh – le dijo Kurt colocándole su dedo índice en los labios – esta noche es de los dos, solo somos tu y yo, nadie más, nada más – terminó de decir el castaño con un beso.

Blaine asintió y comenzó a besar los labios, las mejillas y la frente de Kurt.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche – le pidió Blaine – yo solo te puedo…

- Sí – le respondió Kurt interrumpiéndolo y sin dejar que terminara de hablar.

Se volvieron a besar, sin prisa, sin desesperación y así estuvieron hasta que la cabina donde estaban diera la vuelta completa y llegara a tierra.

Kurt no se permitía pensar si lo que estaba haciendo o lo que iba a hacer estaba bien o mal, solo sabía que estaba con Blaine, con el amor de su vida, con el hombre que amaba desde que tenía 17 años y al que nunca había dejado de amar por más que lo intentase.

Al salir del London Eye un poco de frío se dejaba colar en el cuerpo y un tímido viento le movía los rizos a Blaine.

- ¿Vamos a mi casa? – preguntó Blaine.

- Vamos – dijo Kurt asintiendo con la cabeza.

Luego de mirarse unos segundos, como para asegurarse de que estaban seguros de lo que iban a hacer, Kurt tomó de la mano a Blaine, y así agarrados de la mano tomaron el primer taxi que vieron y se perdieron en las calles londinenses rumbo al norte de la ciudad.


End file.
